The Girl With Hidden Scars
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: While checking around for Heartless, Sora and Riku run into a mysterious girl in Traverse Town after she was attacked by Heartless. Little did they know, this girl has a past that she will never, ever forget. RikuxOC, VanitasxOC and other various couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys I'm back with an ACTUAL Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and not a crossover. And for once, I won't based this off of a Vocaloid song or anything like that. So without anything else to say, let's get started shall we?**

Everything was peaceful at the world called Destiny Islands. The clear, blue sky, the white, fluffy, clouds, and you can hear a seagull caw every once in a while. Here we find ourselves at the home of the Keyblade Wielder Sora, age: 16, conditon: bored.

The brunette was ontop of his bed, staring at the ceiling, with his hands folded behind his head. He sighed as he sat up, and stared out of the window, his gaze trailing to the small island he used to play on. He leaned back, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Whoa!" He sat up, turned around only to see Riku behind him, trying not to laugh. "God Riku. I thought you were Kairi for a minute."

"Sora you lazy bum." The brunette glared at his friend as he tried to imitate the girl. "I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

"You can't do it like me." A red-haired girl walked in the room and said "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

"I admit. You can say it better." Riku raised his hands in defeat as he sighed. "Sora, do you know why we're here?"

"To mess with me." The brunette replied bluntly. The silver-haired teen gave him a letter and said "It's from Yen Sid."

"Yen Sid?" Riku sighed. "Apparently, there's something going on in Traverse Town, so he wants the two of us to check it out."

"Wait so I don't get to go?" Kairi asked, and Riku shook his head. He walked towards the door and said "I'll give you two a moment."

"Hey Riku!" It was too late. The teen already closed the door behind him, leaving Sora and Kairi alone. "Listen Kairi-" He was cut off when the girl pressed her lips against his. The kiss deepened and Sora wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come back soon, you hear?" She asked him.

"Uh sure." Kairi stepped out of the room, and saw Riku leaning against the wall. "Did you kiss him?" He asked. The girl walked passed him. "Maybe." She smirked.

"Oh come on Kairi!" Riku protested. "Did you kiss him?" Kairi stared at the floor with an innocent look on her face. "Only a little."

"A little?" Riku raised an eyebrow in disbelief before walking in the room, and dragging Sora into the hall. "Come on. We gotta get going." He noticed that the brunette was out of it. "Hey Sora." He shook him a few times, but that didn't work. Sora was completely in La La Land. Kairi giggled. "I'll see you guys soon." Riku nodded as he dragged Sora out of the house.

* * *

The two arrived in Traverse Town after meeting up with old Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower. "Still out of it?" Riku asked him.

"Still out of what, Onii-chan?" Riku facepalmed and turned away. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Little Brother. We aren't siblings."

"But you're like a big brother." Sora grinned as they entered the second district. "Hey Riku. Something feels. . . . . . . . . off."

"I can tell." Traverse Town is quiet. A little too quiet. The shops were closed, no one was in the streets. It was like a ghost town. Sora looked a little farther and he saw someone on the ground, surrounded by shadow creatures who they called Heartless. "Onii-chan look!" He exclaimed while pointing in that direction. Riku was about to scold him again until his eyes followed the brunette's gaze.

"Hey!"

Sora jumped off of the ledge and charged into battle, Keyblade in hand, followed by Riku, who also wields a Keyblade. The Heartless turned towards them, and vanished into the ground. "Is he okay?" Sora was referring to the someone on the ground.

The someone, who Sora thought was a he, was actually a she, with straight black hair that stopped at her midback. She wore a light blue strapless shirt with a white halter top underneath with a black hood, white short shorts, and black converse high tops.

"Hey, you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes halfway, which are revealed to be an icy blue color. She stared at the two boys for a second, before muttering "Master. . . . . Yen. . . Sid." And fell unconsious in Riku's arms. The boys exchanged glances and nodded, deciding that they would take her to Yen Sid.

* * *

After arriving at the Mysterious Tower, Sora and Riku entered the wizard's study with the girl in tow. "What did you find while in Traverse Town?" He asked while sitting at his desk.

"Heartless." Sora replied before pointing to the girl that Riku carried on his back. "And this girl." Yen Sid's eyes widened as he quickly stood and slammed his hands against the table in disbelief while King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped. "Gosh it's Yui." The King spoke first.

"Yui?" Sora turned to his friend/big brother for an explanation, but Riku only shook his head. "What was Yui doing in Traverse Town?" Donald asked. Goofy crossed his arms and thought it over. "Shopping?"

"Absolutely not." Everyone in the room replied. They heard a quiet moan as the girl named Yui slowly opened her eyes and looked around, and then turned to Yen Sid.

"Hi Daddy."

**Me: *My reaction to the end of this chapter* DADDY!? So she and Yen Sid are related!? Wait no that's impossible. Well anyway viewers that's all for the first chapter. So why do you think Yui called him Daddy? Are they really related? Anyway, follow, favorite, review, and battle Heartless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi Daddy."

The room was silent after that one sentence. The girl jumped off of Riku's back and sat on Yen Sid's desk. Sora and Riku stood on the spot, wide eyed. Did she just say _Daddy_? Does that mean that they saved Yen Sid's daughter?

"Daddy!?"

"Yui we've been over this."

"I know I know." The girl replied. "I'll try not to do it again."

"What were you doing in Traverse Town anyway?" Donald asked her. The girl crossed her arms. "Well I was scouting for Heartless. What else would I be doing?"

"Shopping?" Goofy suggested.

"Definetly not." Everyone replied.

* * *

Sora and Riku followed the girl down the hallway to where she stopped at a door. "By the way, thanks for saving me." She said.

"Not problem." Sora replied with a grin. "Oh I'm Sora. This is Riku."

"Hey." Riku replied with a wave. The girl smiled and said "I'm Yui. Yui Miyu."

"So Yui." Sora started as the three entered the room she stopped at. "Is Yen Sid really your dad?" His eyes widened as a shirt was thrown into his face and a pair of shorts crashed into Riku's face**(Riku you perv)**. The pieces pf clothing slid to the floor and the boys' eyes widened as they saw Yui in nothing but bra and panties as she fell on the bed. "No, but he's like a dad to me."

She sat up and stared at the blushing boys. "What? I do this often. You'll get used to it." She stared out of the window and said "Anyway, my parents died when I was little, and Yen Sid took me in."

"How did your parents die anyway?" Sora asked before Riku slapped the back of his head. "You moron." He muttered. They two saw Yui turn to the window and play with her fingers. "Sorry for asking." Sora apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Yui replied. "It just. . . . . . brings up bad memories. Normally, I would say that my parents died of an illness, but that's not what happened. They were actually murdered."

"By who?" Riku asked. The girl twirled her finger in a lock of hair and she stared at the floor. "I don't remember that much, but I think he wielded a Keyblade, and his name was. . . . . Xehanort."

"Xehanort!?" The two shouted before covering their mouths if the King, or worse Yen Sid, heard them. "Ever since then, Yen Sid took care of me, and trained me to wield the Keyblade."

"You can wield a Keyblade?"

"But how come you didn't use it when you were attacked by Heartless earlier?"

"Oh that. Well um. . . . ." She trailed off with a nervous laugh. "I sorta. . . . . . forgot."

"Oh jeez." Riku replied with a sweatdrop before Sora started screaming. "What is it?!"

"I completely forgot!" Sora whined with waterfall tears. "My mom's cooking burritos tonight."

"You whine over burritos? Really?" Riku facepalmed. "That's probably our cue to leave. We'll see you tomorrow, Yui."

Yui waved at the two as they walked out of the room, then turned back to the window to stare at the starry sky. _It's good to be back home._ She thought as she smiled.

_tsutaerare nakatta kono omoi ga  
gensou no kanata he kiesaru made_

Her eyes widened and she stared down. "Why am I singing that?" She asked herself. She looked down again and saw Sora and Riku arguing at the entrance of the tower. The boys turned to her direction to see her giggling. They both smiled and waved, and she waved back. "Shouldn't you be going home?" She asked them.

"Yen Sid wanted us for something before we left." Riku explained.

"What did he want?" Yui asked him, eager to listen. Sora was about to answer until Riku covered his mouth. "Sorry we can't tell."

"Aw." Yui pouted as the two boys headed back to Destiny Islands. She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "There's something about them that makes them different."

"That's right."

She frantically sat up and almost missed a boy with black spiky hair in the corner of the room. "W-who are you?" She asked.

"That, my dear, is none of your business." The boy crossed his arms and sighed. "Anyway, those two have a little secret that they haven't told to anyone. Especially Riku. Don't you wanna know what they're hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

The boy opened a dark portal, and said "You'll find out soon enough." and disappeared. Yui raised an eyebrow and stared at the ceiling. She decided to forget about the boy's warning and concluded that Sora nor Riku would keep a secret from her.

What would be the point of keeping secrets?

**Me: Well we all know who that boy was, and it OBVIOUSLY wasn't Sora, but why would he warn Yui? To get her suspicious about Sora and Riku? Pfff AS IF! So anyway, I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter was short. And what song was she singing? Here's a hint: it's a Vocaloid song.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back on Destiny Islands, Sora decided that he would be staying over Riku's right after he got something to eat. "But Sora, I thought you were hanging out with me and Namine." Kairi started whining.

"Uh first of all, you suddenly ditched me." Sora stated.

"And second, Namine is in Land Of Departure because she wanted to visit Ven." Riku finished.

For a while now, the worlds have been peaceful as could be, but Sora and Riku still keep an eye out for Heartless, and Kairi was still training with Yen Sid. Sure they may have saved Aqua, gave Ventus his heart back, turned Roxas, Namine, and Xion into their own persons, and somehow turned Terra back to normal**(I'm not gonna go into detail because I'm lazy like that)**, but they still have Xehanort to deal with, so things weren't over yet.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went back to living in the Land Of Departure, Roxas and Xion starting living together in Twilight Town, and Namine started to live with Kairi on Destiny Islands**(I just thought it best for Namine to live with her former somebody)**.

"By the way." Sora said. "When did Namine leave?" Riku shrugged and shook his head. "Beats me."

"As always, you don't know anything Onii-chan."

"Do you want me to strangle you, Little Brother?" Riku asked sweetly.

"Onii-chan?" The red-head tilted her head to show that she was confused. "Where did that come from anyway?"

"Well Riku is like my big brother, so that's why I call him that." Sora crossed his arms and turned away while huffing his breath.

* * *

It was late at night, and Riku awoke to see his clock say_ 2:15am_. Sleeping beside him, Sora had his arms wrapped around him as though he was the best teddy bear in the world. "No, you stupid Heartless." He was muttering. "Give back my ice cream." He subconsiously summoned his Keyblade and started swinging it around. Riku stopped it from slapping him in the face and it disappeared. "Good grief." He moaned before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Kairi's home, she walks into the living room only to see the blonde not alone. There she was, on the couch, making out with who she thought was Roxas. "Uh Sis?" The two turned and saw the red-head staring at them. "Oh hey Kairi." Namine spoke first Before turning to the so-called Roxas. "Maybe you should go, Ven."

_That was Ven!?_

Kairi completely forgot that the two were like twins, and they were called twins by _everybody_ they knew**(Because poor Ven didn't grow an inch or age over the past 10 years. I won't explain because I don't know how)**, so they just accepted it and called themselves twins.

Ven gave Namine one last kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house and heading back to Land Of Departure. "Since when did you and Ven start going out?" Kairi asked as she approached the couch and sat beside the blonde.

"Well." Namine played with her fingers as she looked down. "A few weeks ago. It was a while after Castle Oblivion turned back into Land Of Departure."

"Are you dating him because he looks like Roxas?"

"What makes you say that!?" Well that was kinda true. She still did have her little crush on Roxas, even though he chose Xion, but you can't blame her. Ventus was like her Roxas#2.

"Well I'm going to bed." Namine said as she stood up. She was trying so desperately to change the subject. Kairi smirked as she watched the blonde head upstairs.

"Knew it."

* * *

"Hey Yui?"

The next morning, Sora poked his head inside of the room and took a few steps in. "She's probably gonna kill you." Riku stepped in after him and noticed that the bathroom door was cracked. The brunette followed his gaze and his eyes lit up. "Say Riku-"

"You're gonna die if you try that." Riku interrupted.

"But I didn't say anything."

"Dude I'm just warning you. She's gonna murder you."

Sora ignored him and crept closer to the door, slightly opening it halfway. The only thing he saw was steam and Yui, blushing furiously.

"Get out!"

She kicked him out of the bathroom, her face blushing bright red. "Really Sora. You could have knocked." She scolded while wearing nothing but a bath towel. She turned to Riku after kicking Sora to the floor. "Make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Sure." Riku replied as Yui slammed the door behind her. He slapped the brunette on the floor and said "Sora you baka."

"She's the baka." Sora whined while placing a hand over the bruise on his head. "She didn't lock the door."

"Why would she if no one was gonna enter the room!?"

"Something wrong?"

The two turned to the door to see King Mickey. Sora was about to answer until the silver-haired teen kicked him to the floor. "Sora's just being a perverted idiot." Mickey facepalmed. "What did he do this time?" He asked with no surprise.

"Do I have to say?" Riku asked him.

"I sorta. . . . . . . peeped on Yui." Sora spoke up, and the two Keyblade Masters moaned. "By the way," Sora tried to change the subject. "Your Majesty you should see the new hangout."

"Sora it's not a hangout." Riku reminded him before turning to the King. "It's something like an emergency safe house for Keyblade Wielders. We were gonna show it to Yui if she had nothing to do."

"That's neat." The king replied. "And it's in Radiant Garden right?"

"You guessed it." The teens replied as they smiled before Yui ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "What's this about a hangout?" She asked.

"We were just about to show you." Mickey waved as the boys dragged her out of the room and down the hall. His eyes trailed from Yui to Riku, and then smiled.

"Something tells me that those two will have a deeper relationship."

**Me: FORESHADOWING! XD Or I think that's what it means. Foreshadowing is hinting to what would happen in the future right? I'm probably wrong. So anyway, I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wooow!"

Yui stared in amazement when she saw the emergency Keyblade safe house. In truth, it looked like a fucking mansion, yet a bit smaller. "And it's even better inside." Sora grinned before opening the door.

Inside was a large room with apricot walls and floors, having three doorways and a large staircase that looked completely made of glass. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Yui was practically drooling and the tour hasn't even started. "We also have a game room, a library, a five-star kitchen, two living rooms." Sora started to count off the room on his fingers before Riku tapped him on the shoulder. "I think that's a bit too much for her to handle."

He pointed at Yui, who was on her knees, staring into space. "And there's something else." Sora pulled her to her feet as they entered the hallway in front of them. Yui turned to her right and grinned when she saw a 35 ft swimming pool, and to her left was a room filled with the best anime, manga, and anime merchandise there was**(And cosplay)**. She was about to run straight into that room until Riku pulled her away. "But. . . ." She pointed to the room with puppy dog eyes. "But-"

"We'll get to that later." The silver-haired teen replied. They reached the end of the hall, and Sora grinned. "Ready?" He opened the door and Yui's eyes widened.

Behind that door was a large, empty room. "We decided to keep this room empty for Keyblade training." Riku explained. "You like it?"

Yui drooled before jumping out of her shoes**(Literally)**, and running and twirling around the room in a fit of giggles. Sora tried to keep in his laughter and Riku just smiled. Yui fell on her back and stared at the ceiling. "You like it?" She heard Riku asked.

"I don't like it."

The boys frowned when they heard that slip out. Yui frantically sat up with a grin on her face and said "I love it! But how can all of this fit into one house?"

"Small on the outside." Riku started.

"Bigger on the inside." Sora finished with a smirk**(Ha TARDIS reference! Get it? Get it? You know, from Doctor Who? I'll shut up now -_-ll)**.

* * *

"You serious?!"

A few days later, the two decided to tell the other Keyblade Wielders about the safe house. Their first stop was Land Of Departure. Aqua and Ventus were training at Disney Castle, so Terra was alone. When the brunette heard this, his eyes grew wide.

"It's really cool" Sora was saying. "We even have this huge room for when we need to train."

"Mind if I take a look?" Terra asked him while raising an eyebrow. Sora grinned before dragging the man to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

They arrived at the safe house, and Terra stared in amazement at how large it was. When he walked inside, his jaw dropped and he was drooling a bit. "Whoa." Was all he could say.

"You guys are back already?"

Yui leaned on the rail and looked down with a smile. That smile faded and eyes widened when she saw Terra. The brunette stared back at her with wide eyes. "Yui?" The raven-haired girl turned away before walking back to her room. Sora and Riku stared from the railing to Terra.

"You know each other!?"

Terra nodded before turning back to the rail. "Well we grew up together, but some stuff happened, and I thought she was gone. I can't believe it's been 12 years."

"12!?"

The two were shocked that the two knew each other for that long. Sora had an idea, but first, he needed Yui. "I'll be right back." He said before running up the stairs before almost slipping on the top step and headed to Yui's room. "So what happened between you two?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Well." Terra ran a hand through his hair. "You know who Eraqus is right?"

"Yeah, he was one of Yen Sid's friends."

"He wasn't just his friend." Terra started to explain. "You see, he was also Yui's father."

Riku's eye twitched as he stood dead on the spot. Gee no wonder Yui can wield a Keyblade. Her father can also wield a Keyblade and he has a high enough skill to be a Keyblade Master. Oh wait, he is one.

"Okay okay I'm going."

The two saw Sora lead Yui downstairs, and as usual, Yui was wearing nothing but bra and panties(Well and a hoodie). When she saw Terra again, she immediately wanted to run back upstairs if Sora wasn't gripping her hood. "Long time no see." She muttered as she turned away and pulled her hood over her head.

"Listen." Terra scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about what happened that day."

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?"

Yui turned to Sora and Riku. "Can you give us a minute?"

The two nodded before heading upstairs, leaving them alone in the hallway. "Are we really leaving?" Sora asked him before Riku closed the door behind him and pressed his ear against the wood. "You've been hanging out with me too long." The brunette said as he copied Riku.

"Okay what don't you believe?" Terra asked her. The raven-haired girl turned to him. "I'm ashamed of you. You killed my father, left me in Land Of Departure, disappear for twelve years, and all you can say is _sorry_?"

"Yui-" He stopped when she raised her Keyblade towards him. The blade was a white angel wing with a black outline. The hilt guard is two black angel wings extending downwards with a white hilt. The Keyblade's chain is a pair of angel wings: one was black, and the other was white.

Terra was first shocked when she raised her Keyblade against him, but he was soon laughing. "You are so like your sister." Yui lowered her Keyblade and stared at the floor. "Don't talk about my sister."

"But you do miss her, don't you?"

She sighed as her Keyblade disappeared from her hand. "A little." The brunette ruffled her hair and smiled. "You'll see her again. I'm sure of it."

Yui smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Terra, but I still don't forgive you. It's just that. . . . . I can't get mad at you."

The brunette gave a skeptical look before nodding. "When I get home, I'll tell Aqua and Ven the good news."

"They're okay!?"

Terra nodded with a smile, making the girl almost squeal in delight before she turned to the door. "You guys can come in now!" She yelled, and Sora and Riku stepped into the hallway. "So we're good?" Sora asked.

"We're good." Yui said as she gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"So what's the surprise Terra?"

Terra lead Aqua and Ventus to the safe house, where the gawked in amazement. "I know what you're thinking, but it's better inside."

"Is this the surprise?" Ventus asked, and Terra shook his head before leading the two inside. "Hey Yui where are you?"

"But Terra, why would Yui be here?" Aqua asked him. "Remember? She disappeared twelve years ago."

"That's what you think."

Aqua and Ventus's eyes grew to the size of golf balls when they saw the girl run down the stairs. "Hey guys." She said. "Long time no see."

Ventus rubbed his eyes as though he thought that he was dreaming and Aqua's jaw dropped. "Is it really you?" The bluenette asked. "Where have you been?"

"With Yen Sid." Yui replied as she hugged the two of them. "It's good to see you."

"So I'm not dreaming?" Ventus asked stupidly, and the girl shook her head. "Not this time."

Sora and Riku smiled when they saw Ventus start bawling and hugging Yui like a baby and Aqua and Terra laughed. Sora tried to pull the blonde off of her, but he wouldn't let go**(Ven what a baby you are, even at age 16 ^_^)**. "You haven't changed." Yui told him. "You really are a baby."

"I am not!" Ventus dried his tears and tried to look tough, but the others weren't buying it. The hallway was silent until Riku started to laugh, and everyone else joined in.

**Me: Yay Yui reunited with Terra, Ven, and Aqua ^_^ but really. Who would have thought that Eraqus had a daughter. Gee no wonder he stayed in Land Of Departure. He was taking care of Yui off screen. Anyway I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He asked for what?"

On the one and only Destiny Islands, Riku had just informed the denial couple**(Do I have to say who?)** that Yen Sid had just informed him that there are large spreads of Heartless in two worlds. "So I want you and Kairi to check out Agrabah." He finished.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Sora whined while he was sitting on the edge of Kairi's outdoor pool. Riku rolled his eyes as he pushed Sora face first in the pool with his foot. The brunette rose to the surface five seconds later, dripping wet and coughing up water. "You didn't have to do that." He managed to say as Kairi giggled.

"You don't want Aladdin or Jasmine to get hurt now do you?" Riku asked him while raising an eyebrow. Sora's eyes widened as he jumped out of the pool and pointed to the sky. "To Agrabah! But who's gonna handle the other world?"

"Yui and I can take care of that." Riku replied while ruffling the boy's wet, spiky hair. "We'll meet up in Radiant Garden alright?"

He left Sora and Kairi and went to meet up with Yui at the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

The two arrived inside of a skull-looking rock. "Oh God." Riku moaned. "I hate this world."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

All of a sudden, they heard battle cries and pirate Heartless jumped out of their hiding spots before tying up Riku and Yui. "What the-"

"Only one man alive has pirate Heartless." Riku said unsurprised. "Hook, get out here and show your face."

Pirate Heartless moved aside as the greedy pirate captain made his entrance. "It's _Captain_ Hook."

"Whatever you say, James."

"Do not call me by my real name!"**(If you haven't watched The Pirate Fairy, Spoilers: Captain Hook's real name is James)**

Yui was about to ask until Riku shook his head before turning to Captain Hook. "Let me guess. You're gonna use us as hostages until you grab Tinkerbell to lure out Peter Pan to kill him. Am I right?"

Hook's jaw dropped. That actually was his plan, although he didn't know that Peter Pan didn't know that Riku and Yui were there. His eyes widened as he heard the familiar tick tock of a clock and whirled around to see none other than the crocodile who tries to eat him**(I LOVE THIS GUY! XD)**. Five seconds later, he screamed in a girlish tone before running back to his ship, with the crocodile on his tail, and the Heartless disappeared. "He forgot to untie us." Riku stated after the captain had ran.

When the two heard that familiar tick tock, they knew that the crocodile came back. It started to crawl towards them, and Riku started to scoot back. "Now I'm scared."

The crocodile walked behind them and with one bite, he snapped the ropes off of Riku's wrists. "Uh thanks?" He said confused as the crocodile snapped Yui's ropes. "Aw you're sweet." She said to it as she petted its nose. "Sweet little Tick-Tock."

"Uh Tick-Tock?" Riku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"His name is Tick-Tock." Yui told him. "Because when you hear him, he tick tocks like a clock."

"Um. . . ." Riku had nothing to say, other than his partner just befriended a crocodile. "Yui we don't have time for this."

"Aw." Yui stopped her fun time with Tick-Tock and backed away. "I'm sorry, Tick-Tock, but I have to go." Riku facepalmed and looked down before the two headed to the main island.

* * *

The two entered the forest, Keyblade in hand, in case more Heartless showed up. "Is it just me or is this forest a little too quiet?" Yui asked. "This may be a guess, but I think the Heartless are hiding so they can ambush us."

"That's kind of what I'm thinking." Riku replied. "But I don't think it'll work."

Yui watched as the teen drew a circle with weird symbols in the dirt with his Keyblade, wondering what the hell he was doing and why he thought it was a good idea to play in the dirt. Riku's Keyblade disappeared and he sighed before clapping his hand together and placing them in the circle, creating a bright blue light. Blue streaks rippled through the ground and Heartless flew up into the air. "Wow." Yui said. "How did you do that?"

"It's called Alchemy." Riku explained. "I learned it in a world called Amestris when people were being invaded by Heartless."

"Can you take me there too?" Yui asked him. "I want to learn this alchemy."

"After we get rid of the Heartless."

Yui nodded with a smile on her face before slicing a Heartless that was about to fall on top of her. Riku pierced three Heartless that were heading towards him. A Heartless jumped towards him until a Keyblade pierced it too a tree. The teen saw the Keyblade return to Yui's hand and she smiled. "You're welcome." She helped him to his feet and their Keyblades disappeared. "So what now?"

"Well I suggest we keep going." Riku replied. "Since there's supposed to be this giant Heartless somewhere."

"Or at least that's what Yen Sid said." Yui told him. "Still, we better keep an eye out." The two were about to take a step forward until they heard a loud boom that shook the area. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

Lucky for them, the something that cause the loud boom was a giant monkey/ape looking Heartless that was heading straight towards them. "And knew it." Yui said in an unsurprising tone as she summoned her Keyblade AGAIN.

"Let's get this over with." Riku replied while summoning his Keyblade and the two charged towards the giant monkey/ape Heartless thing.

* * *

Riku watched the monkey/ape Heartless wither away and his Keyblade disappeared from his hand before he heard a short scream. He whirled around and saw Yui captured by two pirate Heartless**(I have no idea what they're called, so I'm just calling them pirate Heartless)**, and Captain Hook with a small pixie trapped in a cage. "I finally have what I want."

"Hook let her go." Riku growled as he held out his Keyblade in a threatening way.

"If you want her, come get her."

They started to walk off and Riku charged towards them until he was knocked to the side by something. "What the-" He started before seeing another monkey/ape Heartless thing. "Move it!" He spat. With one whack of his Keyblade, he sent that Heartless FLYING. You can't blame him because he has a lot on his mind. "Now then. I need to get Yui and get the hell out of this world."

He dusted off his clothes, and made his way towards Captain Hook's ship.

**Me: Now Operation: Rescue Yui from evil Pirate Captain is UNDERWAY! XD. I know I know. It was a stupid thing to say, but this could refer to what the king was talking about in chapter 3. Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sora and Kairi were out of breath as soon as they reached the exit of the Cave Of Wonders. "We're _FINALLY_ out of there." Kairi said as she dropped to her knees.

"That's the last time I grab a sparkly jewel." Sora replied before looking at the diamond in his hand and throwing it back in the cave. "I'm never doing that again."

"Let's not do that again and head back to town." Kairi said to him, using her Keyblade to get herself back on her feet. "I wonder how Riku and that girl are doing."

"You mean Yui?" Sora asked her, and she nodded. "I really wanna meet her."

"We'll make sure you do." Sora replied with a smile.

* * *

"Where the hell are all of these Heartless coming from!?"

Riku just destroyed the last Heartless in the area, and he was out of breath. "I swear if another Heartless shows up, I'm gonna break his neck!" He knew damn well that Captain Hook was sending the Heartless to keep him busy and he was aggravated even more because he was spending more time in the world he hated most(Well besides the Realm Of Darkness).

With Keyblade in hand, he continued onto Hook's ship, hoping and praying to God that no more Heartless are gonna show up and probably piss him off more.

"Hey Riku!"

"God damn it it's him." Riku muttered as the familiar wannabe pirate landed next to him. "Have you seen Tinkerbell?"

"No I haven't Peter." Riku said sarcastically. "Yes I've seen her!"

"Bad mood?"

"It's Hook."

"Oh. Now I see. Has he taken Sora?" Riku sighed. "Not Sora. There was a girl with me this time. Her name is Yui. Captain Hook took her and Tinkerbell."

"WHAT!?"

Peter Pan flailed his arms while he was in the air. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You didn't ask if Hook had them." Riku shrugged. "I was just about to get Yui and get out of here."

"Can I come too? The old codfish took Tink."

"Whatever."

The two nodded before once again heading to Captain Hook's ship. Riku was still pissed that he was spending more time in the world and Peter Pan was pissed because Hook wouldn't leave Tinkerbell alone and GTFO out of Neverland.

* * *

"So your name is Tinkerbell?"

The pixie nodded and was confused on how Yui can understand her. "Oh my name is Yui. Hey do you know why he captured us?"

Yui listened to every detail Tinkerbell told her and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute. He wants to kill Peter Pan? Who is this guy? And do you know a guy named Riku?"

Tinkerbell nodded and Yui smiled before turning to the window. "I wonder if he'll come." Tinkerbell made a heart with her hands and Yui blushed. "No he's not my boyfriend!" She quickly explained. "We only met each other a few days ago and this is our first mission together so I don't know what you're talking about." The pixie acted as though she was kissing someone and Yui's blush reddened even more. "W-We're not like that."

"You know Riku?"

The two turned to see another girl with black hair and blue eyes, only shorter, sitting across from them in another cell. "Um yeah." Yui replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of his friends." The girl replied. "The name's Xion."

"Yui, so how do you know Riku?"

"Well it's a bit of a tale." Xion started to explain. "You see, I used to belong to this group called Organization XIII, who wanted to create their own Kingdom Hearts by collecting hearts freed from the Heartless. I wasn't like the others because. . . . I was just . . . . . . . . . ." She trailed off and looked down, not wanting to tell the rest of the story, but knew that Yui was eager to listen. "A puppet created from Sora's memories. Sora was asleep at the time, and in order for him to wake up, I needed to return the memories I took."

"You didn't take his memories." Yui told her, and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "The one who created you did. And whoever he is, he's a heartless bastard."

Xion giggled before continuing her story. "That's where Riku comes in. He wanted to take me to Sora so I could wake him up."

"And did you?"

"I went back to Sora eventually."

"Oh." And awkward silence followed the two as the story ended. Then Xion grinned. "Is it true?"

"What is?" The girl smirked before making kissing noises, and Yui blushed again. "You and Riku of course."

"Uh no!" Xion and Tinkerbell laughed and Yui blushed brighter. "Wait so if you were created from Sora's memories, does that mean you can wield a Keyblade?"

"Well I'm not a puppet anymore." Xion replied. "I'm now my own person, and yes I can wield a Keyblade." Yui's eyes widened before staring at the lock on her cell. "I feel like a freaking idiot."

"Why's that?"

"I forgot that he Keyblade can get us out of here."

"What the-"

Both girls turned to the staircase only to hear fighting. "Maybe it's Riku. Anyway I'm getting out of here." Yui summoned her Keyblade and pointed it to the lock while Xion did the same. A beam of light was shot towards the lock and the cell doors opened. "Now then." Yui said while letting the pixie out of her cage. "Let's go see what's up."

* * *

The girls headed on deck only to see a pirate being thrown to the wall. "That's what happens when you take my girl!"

"You're going a bit overboard."

"So!? They took Xion!"

The two girls saw Riku, Peter Pan, and another boy with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes near a pile of unconscious pirates. Riku tapped the blonde on the shoulder and pointed to them. "Uh they're right there." The blonde turned around and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Uh hi Xion."

"Is something the matter?" The girl asked, and the blonde shook his head no. "Oh, Yui, this is my boyfriend Roxas." Yui waved hi, and Roxas tilted his head and then remembered. "Oh so you're the girl Riku's looking for. Now that I think about it-" Riku cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. "It's nothing."

"Riku was looking all over for you." Peter Pan said instead. "He was also annoyed by all of the Heartless because they were in the way."

"Peter shut up!"

Yui and Xion giggled at Riku's expression. Tinkerbell flew over to Peter Pan and pointed to Yui before making that same kissing gesture before pointing to Riku. "That true?" Peter Pan asked her.

"No it's not!" Riku and Yui blushed furiously before giving glares at the pixie.

"Is it just me or am I seeing a greedy pirate with a chest filled with gold?"

Everyone turned in Roxas's direction and saw Captain Hook hauling a chest full of God knows what on the upper deck. "Let me handle this." Yui said as she summoned her Keyblade. In an instant, she lifted the chest along with Hook and they dangled in the air. "Watch this." She said to the others before they hovered over the ocean and you won't believe who was waiting for them. Hook screamed and clung onto the chest for dear life as fellow Tick-Tock was waiting for him. "Tick-Tock dinnertime!" Yui called to him as her Keyblade disappeared, and Hook plus the chest fell right into the crocodile's mouth. "Do you know him?" Xion asked him.

"Well he saved me and Riku." Yui replied to her. "And I heard that he ate Captain Hook's hand and thinks he's a codfish."

"Makes sense." Roxas said with a shrug. They saw Captain Hook jump out of Tick-Tock's mouth in nothing but boxers, and ran across the water with chest in hand, yelling "Smee help!" The crocodile waved at Yui before running after the pirate. There was silence, until Yui and Xion couldn't hold in her laughter. "Oh come on." Xion said to the boys. "You have to admit that was funny."

"Well I guess." Roxas smiled. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Riku and Yui had just arrived at the Mysterious Tower and they were heading towards the front door. "So what Peter said, is it true?" Yui asked him.

"What did he say?"

"You know." She strayed closer to Riku. "He said that you were looking everywhere for me and you were annoyed because Heartless kept getting in the way."

"Oh that. Well. . . " Riku trailed off as he turned away. When the reached the front door, Yui said "Thanks for caring though." And before going inside, she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Well see ya." She ran inside and Riku held his cheek before heading back home.

On the other side of the door, Yui placed a hand over her heart with a blush. _Why am I acting this way? I don't love Riku._

_Do I?_

**Me: Aw we finally get a little romance around here! Do you know how LONG I've been waiting to write a little romance between Riku and Yui? DO YOU!? Sorry got a bit carried away. We might get more hints and who knows, maybe they'll get together like King Mickey suggested. Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I hate school!" Sora flailed his arms and whined as he walked home with Riku, Kairi, and Namine. "Why do you say that?" Namine asked him.

"He's whining about that essay that's due next week." Riku explained. "You know, that one about a tragic event in history."

"Oh I remember." Kairi said, remembering what her teacher said to her class. "Good thing we got to choose groups."

"What the hell you guys!"

The four turned around and saw Yui running up behind them. When she joined the group, she almost collapsed. "I swear you guys walk too fast."

"Uh sorry." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head, then he had an idea. "Hey Yui why don't you join our group for that essay?"

"The one about tragic events?"

"Yeah." Kairi said. "We were all heading to Riku's place to discuss what our topic is."

"No fair! I wanna be in your group!"

They turned to see a girl with pink hair running towards them in high speed and groaned. "I knew it." Sora moaned.

"Uh who's she?" Yui asked.

"That's Maddie." Kairi explained. "She's an. . . . . . . . unusual girl." The girl named Maddie stopped in front of them and clung onto Riku's arm. "Can I be in your group?' She asked us.

"Yeah right." Sora replied. "All you want to do is get close to Riku."

"Quiet you!" Maddie gave him a death glare, but he shrugged it off. The girl then turned to Yui. "You don't mind if we switch places right?"

"Uh. ." Yui turned to Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Namine, who were shaking their heads furiously. "Sorry, but I can't."

"What!?"

"You see, since these guys are my friends, I can't say no to their request." Yui explained. "So I can't switch places."

"Wait a minute." Maddie gazed at her. "If you're hanging out with these guys, that means you can wield a Keyblade too, right?"

You see, after Destiny Islands returned to normal, the world was somehow informed about Sora and Riku's ability to wield Keyblades. There was no real explanation to this so the two decided to let it go, and didn't care if people knew they could wield Keyblades. The real problem was that students from around the school practically _begged_ them to show them their Keyblades, and somehow, their Keyblades appeared out of nowhere in the middle of class, and that got them into detention(At least twice a week).

"Um yes." Yui replied.

"I knew it!" Maddie pointed a finger. "You just want to join their group so you can take my dear Riku away from me!"

Everyone stayed silent as Yui shook her head. "No. It's because they're-"

"I'm onto you! You're not having him!" Maddie held onto Riku tighter, and he facepalmed. "Hey Maddie. I heard that you're buddies are going shopping without you."

"They what!?" Maddie started flailing her arms and yelling to the sky before running off to the shopping district. "Let's go before she comes back." Sora said as he dragged them home.

* * *

The five were sitting around the dining table, surrounded by crumpled paper and pencils. Sora had his arms stretched out on the table with his head down, Namine was picking at her nails, Riku was leaning back and forth in his chair, and Kairi crossed her arms. "Anyone got anything?" She asked the group.

"No." Sora whined. Riku and Namine shook their heads. Yui snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"You have a topic?" Namine asked her.

"Damn right I have a topic!" Yui said cheerfully. "Why don't we do a report about the Keyblade War?"

"Is that a tragic thing?" Kairi asked her. "Because remember, it had a happy ending."

"All wars are tragic, Kairi." Riku replied to her. "Especially Keyblade Wars."

"So it's settled?" Sora asked. "We're writing about the Keyblade War?" Everyone nodded as they grabbed another stack of paper and started writing.

* * *

It was sunset, and the group was just about finished with their report. "I think we should finish the rest tomorrow." Riku said. "Since one of us is out of order."

The four turned to see Sora leaning back in his chair, fast asleep, with a book over his face. Namine waved a hand over his face, but he didn't budge. "Now what?" She asked.

"Hey Sora." Yui whispered in his ear. "Kairi's going out with Roxas."

"WHAT!?"

Sora immediately woke up and fell back. He frantically sat up with fiery eyes. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" He turned to Kairi and hugged her. "Why are you dating him when he has Xion?"

"Um?"

"Sora I was joking." Yui replied. Sora's jaw dropped as he stared at her before the girls started giggling. "It was the only way to wake you up."

"Well one of the ways." Riku stated. Namine and Yui stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh!?"

* * *

After the sun had set, and night had fallen over the sky, Riku volunteered to walk Yui back to the Mysterious Tower. "Why are you walking me home?"

"I can't leave a girl alone. Especially at night." Yui slightly blushed. They reached the front doors to the tower and stepped inside, not saying a word. They reached the staircase when Yui finally spoke. "So. . . what happened to your world? You know, when you and Sora got the ability to wield Keyblades."

Riku stopped midway and stared at the ground as he remembered the events that took place two years ago when his home fell into darkness, and he was separated from Sora and Kairi. Yui saw his reaction. "I think I brought up a bad memory. One more question: Did you really fall to darkness?"

He hesitated before he turned to her and gave her a calm smile. "No. I was just. . . . separated from Sora and Kairi for a while."

"That's good." Yui looked down before clenching her fist. "I don't like people who use the darkness." That made Riku tense up. "Those people are surrounded by ambition and greed, and they don't understand what happens to them. I would understand if their pride was on the line, but they shouldn't take it that far."

She walked passed him and made it to the top of the staircase. "In fact, I hate people who use darkness as a weapon. Darkness is the reason my parents are dead and darkness is the reason I fight. I hate the darkness and I want it destroyed."

Riku held her hand and she turned towards him. "Riku?"

"You're not the only one." He replied. "We all want darkness destroyed, but here's the thing: Darkness is in every heart. So darkness cannot be destroyed."

"But we can fight off the darkness that threatens the light, right?" He nodded and she smiled in return. All of a sudden, the two heard something hit the floor and turned around to see a dark form on the ground. Riku got in front of Yui in a protective way as the darkness started to melt away to reveal a girl.

The girl looked exactly like Yui, but she had white hair, and her eyes opened, revealing them to be a crimson red. She wore the exact same clothes as Yui, except the color was opposite: The white shorts were black, the blue shirt was red, and the hood and shoes were white.

She looked up at the two and her eyes widened when she saw Yui. Yui's eyes widened when she saw the girl glance at her. "No way." The girl said breathless.

"Is it really you, Miyu?"

**Me: Okay just who is this Miyu girl and how do she and Yui know each other!? Oh well. We'll find out in the next chapter. So anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two girls stared at each other in disbelief. Riku raised an eyebrow as he turned from Yui to the girl she called Miyu. He tilted his head to show that he was confused, but then gave a skeptical look as he saw Yui jump off of the stairs and hug the girl, who hugged back in response.

"I thought you died."

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you disappear?"

"Uhh." Riku was slightly- no he was _incredibly_ confused. Also, he felt left out because the two forgot all about him. Yui and the girl pulled apart and turned towards him. "Oh Riku this is Miyu. Miyu this is Riku."

The girl known as Miyu tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Yui's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, we gotta tell Yen Sid. Come on!" She grabbed her sister's hand and lead her up the stairs while Riku watched with concern. _There's something wrong here._ He thought as he followed the girls. _But what is it?_

* * *

Yui ran inside the study, pulling Miyu along with her, and everyone's eyes widened. "Hey do we know her?" Goofy asked in a confused way. "Because she looks so familiar."

"Goofy it's me." Miyu replied. "You know, Yui's albinist sister?"

"Oh." Goofy nodded his head. "Nice to see you again, Miyu."

"Miyu what happened to you?" Yen Sid asked her. The albino shuffled her feet. "Well I don't really remember." She replied. "All I remember is being swalloed by a black hole and that was it. It's a blank after that."

Riku eyed her from the other side of the room with crossed arms. _I have this weird feeling that she's lying._ He thought. _Maybe it's just my head._

He listened to Miyu's story until Yui pulled on her arm. "Okay I think Miyu and I have a lot of catching up to. Are you coming, Riku?"

"Nah. I think I'll go home for the night."

"No please stay." Miyu grabbed his arm. "I want to know more about you." Riku gave her a look. There has never been a girl that wanted to know everything about him(unless you exclude Maddie) and it made him feel uncomfortable. "Um sure."

"Great." The twins pulled him out of the room and downstairs to theirs.

* * *

After answering the girls' questions, Riku was on his way home. He waved to Yui, who waved back from her bedroom window as he walked away.

"Hey Yui."

Yui turned away from the window and saw her sister looking around in the closet. "How long have you known that Riku boy?"

"Well. . . ." Yui trailed off to think. "It's been a few weeks, almost a month maybe." Miyu stripped to bra and panties, but they were black instead of white, and threw her shoes to a corner. "In other words, you don't know."

"I didn't say that." Yui replied. She had a feeling something was wrong, but didn't have a clue what it was. "Anyway let's get to bed. I gotta introduce you to the rest of the gang tomorrow."

"I can't wait to meet them." Yui nodded before the two crawled into bed and Yui fell asleep instantly, and her sister stared out of the window. A dark portal opened from the side of the room and the black-haired boy stepped out. "Okay be honest, did you really come here by accident?"

Miyu stepped out of bed and the two headed outside of the room. "I came here on purpose. I wanted to see my sister."

"But you do know she's not your sister." The boy replied while placing a hand on her cheek. "You know that right?" She placed her hand over his and nodded. "I know that Vanitas, but. . . . . she means so much to me."

"What about me?"

"Do you really think I'd forget about you?" She pulled his hand away and hugs him. "You mean so much to me as well. It's just. . ."

"What?" Vanitas gave a look and Miyu looked up at him. "She gave me light. Even though I'm pure darkness, there's light in my heart."

"No." Vanitas pulls her closer. "Fill you heart with darkness."

"But-"

"Please." His grip around her waist tightened. "I love you too much to give you up to the light."

"It's just a little light."

"A little light can make a big difference." The two stood in silence, not letting go of one another. Miyu knew that Vanitas cared for her, but they both knew it was against the rules to fall in love with one another, according to Xehanort, because it may bring out the light in their hearts. "Oh. Tell Xehanort I'll be back soon." Miyu replied as a dark portal appeared behind Vanitas. He let go and cupped one of her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." Miyu replied before he pulled her in for a soft kiss. They pulled away and Vanitas disappeared through the portal while Miyu went back into the room, and crawled into bed with her sister.

* * *

Vanitas entered his room in The World That Never Was and closed the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt and threw it in a corner somewhere and fell on the bed. He kept thinking about what Miyu said to him earlier that night, about there being light in her heart, even though she is pure darkness. "She has to be lying." He muttered. "There's no way someone's heart filled with darkness would have any light. It's impossible."

He sat up with the thought of Miyu disappearing in the light and placed a hand over his heart. "I can't lose her." He looked up at the heart-shaped moon in the sky.

"Please don't take her from me."

**Me: O_O When did Vanitas ever love someone? Isn't he pure darkness, and isn't love a positive feeling, a feeling of light? *sighs* I don't even know anymore. So anyway if you liked the chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys next time. This is animelover276 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Vanitas slowly awoke to see a white ceiling. His mind was still on Miyu and his thoughts were still on what she said. As he sat up, he yawned and ran a hand through messy bed hair. The covers slipped off of him, revealing pale skin, and toned chest. "Oh yeah. We have that meeting today."

For the 5th time this week, Xehanort was holding a meeting between the thirteen seekers of darkness about how to obtain the x-blade and Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas had a feeling that Xehanort would ask of Miyu's whereabouts, and of course, he had to say.

He slipped out of bed and threw on the long black coat Xehanort gave him. He pulled the hood over his face before walking out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, Vanitas could no longer stay awake. He hated these kinds of meetings. The only thing that could keep him interested was Miyu. And since she wasn't here, he was bored. As soon as he heard her name, his eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry what? I heard Miyu."

"I said does anyone have an idea on where Miyu might be?" A blue-haired man repeated himself with crossed arms. Vanitas scratched his head. "Oh Miyu, well. . . . . I think she went to visit her sister."

"You mean that black-haired chick?" Another voice asked, who belonged to a man with an eyepatch and a scar. He turned to the old man in the black coat. "Hey Xehanort, wasn't she part of the second plan you had?"

"Plan? Oh you mean the one with me and Ventus creating the x-blade." Vanitas clapped his hands in realization, as he remembered the plan. "But in case that plan didn't work, you did the same to Yui. You ripped the darkness out of her heart, and that's how Miyu was born."

"You actually remembered." The blue-haired man said in a bored tone. Vanitas shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean Isa? You wanna pick a fight?"

"Enough!" Vanitas turned his head and muttered under his breath. "Vanitas, when will she return?"

"Beats me." Vanitas shrugged. "But knowing her, her trips are very short, so I think she'll be back soon."

The members were dismissed and everyone disappeared through dark portals. "Hold on, Vanitas." The boy was about to disappear until Xehanort called him after Braig was gone. "Are you sure Miyu is with Yui?"

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" That made Vanitas tense up. He knew what would happen if he would dare lie. He nodded before disappearing through a dark portal while Xehanort eyed him closely.

* * *

"Really? You used to do that?"

Yui and Miyu nodded to the gang. "Miyu and I used to sing songs all the time. Well actually I was the one who was doing the singing."

"It was still fun." Miyu replied as she giggled. She reached inside of her bag and pulled out a disc. "All of the songs we sang are right here."

"Mind if we take a look?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah. I really want to hear you sing, Yui." Xion added with a giggle. The girls nodded before leading the gang into the living room, and they all tried to take their seats: Sora jumped on the couch, followed by Roxas and Ventus, Terra and Aqua sat in a love seat next to the couch, Kairi sat in a chair across from them, and Xion and Namine sat on the floor in front of the boys. "Just saying, we were young when we made this." Yui started before thinking. "How old were we?"

"I think we made this when we just turned thirteen." Miyu replied.

"Wait you were thirteen when you made this?" Terra asked in disbelief. Yui nodded. "Although, we have been singing before that."

"Enough talk already." Sora whined. "Just put in the damn disc." Miyu gave him a look before popping the disc into the DVD player. The screen went black, and out of nowhere, a pair of crimson red eyes popped on the screen, making everyone jump back. "Hey Miyu is it on?" A younger girl's voice asked, who everyone assumed it belonged to Yui.

The screen zoomed out and Miyu's face appeared. "Yeah it's on, and recording too."

Yui appeared on screen wearing a black polo shirt with a blue tie, a white skirt, and black high tops. Miyu wore the same except she had on a red tie. Miyu stepped back to join the black-haired girl. "Anyway." Yui turned her attention to the camera. "If you don't know who we are, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yui, and this is my younger sister, Miyu." She nudged the albino in the rib. "Come on Miyu say something."

"Uh. . . . Hi." Miyu said with a wave.

"Anyway this is our first time singing for people so please be nice and don't be mean." Yui continued. "And well. . . . yeah, please enjoy our song, Ai Kotoba ll."

"Okay I'll be honest." She interrupted. "I ran out of things to say."

"You sure did." Miyu replied with a laugh. The two got into position on the screen and music started to play. They started to dance and Yui started to sing.

_Itsuka no uta mo ima ya hyakumansai ni natte  
Boku no nanbanbai mo toshi o tocchatte  
Itsunomanika boku mo gosai no tanjoubi  
Kimi wa boku yori mo boku no koto shitteirunda_

_Ai mo koi mo boku mo kimi mo suki mo kirai mo zenbu_  
_Uso mo hontou mo mada mada utau ne_

_Ima kore made no arigatou kore kara mo arigatou  
__Kimi ni tsutaetai koto wa sore dake nanda kedo  
__Naka naka umaku ienakute kizutsukete naichatte gomen_

_Gonenbun no kansha kyuuseishu wa kimi no arigatou_

Everyone stared in shock and the girls smirked. There was a part where Miyu was singing, but it soon went back to Yui. The song ended and the two waved. "Thanks for watching, everyone!" The younger Yui said happily. "We hope to see you again!"

"Bye!" Miyu grinned and the screen went black. The gang stared at the girls's smirks. "That. Was." Sora started.

"Cute!" Xion and Namine squealed. "It makes me want to sing now."

"Well why don't we?" Kairi asked them. "We can even make music videos. It'll be fun."

* * *

"Xehanort asked about you today."

Vanitas wrapped his arms around Miyu and pulled her on the bed. Yui and the gang decided to spend the night at the safe house, and Miyu was left alone to go back to the Mysterious Tower. When she returned, however, Vanitas was waiting for her to tell her about his day.

Miyu placed a hand on his cheek. "Did he now? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you would be back soon." Vanitas kissed her cheek, and she held his hands. Vanitas leaned back, making them both fall on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her gently. "You know you'll have to come back soon right?"

Miyu pulled him closer and nodded. "I know, but. . . . . . give me time." She stares at the concern look on his face and cups one of his cheeks. "Trust me. Please?"

"But-"

"I promise I'll be back soon. Trust me, Vanitas." He nods and kisses her fingers before pulling away. He leaned in closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you." He muttered against her lips. Miyu kissed him back in return and cupped one of his cheeks. "I love you too."

Before leaving, he gave her another peck on the lips, and left the room.

**Me: Okay I think some of you are wondering why I added a little bit of musical elements to this story. And no I did not get this idea from Atlantica(God no). It's just that I was listening to Utaites(People who sing Vocaloid songs), and I just pictured a KH character with the voice. So that's where that idea came from. Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"God no!"

Riku slammed his hands on the table as his head jerked towards the living room, where the sounds of Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and video game music was heard. "They're at it again." Terra said with no surprise before turning back to the book he was reading. Aqua was busy making another Wayfinder for Yui and ignored the three teens. "Let me guess: the twins are ganging up on him again." She said.

Riku headed towards the living room to see the three of them playing Mario Kart: Sora was in 1st place followed by the twins. "Can someone please knock him into lava?" Roxas begged.

Ventus smirked as he obtained a blue shell, and Sora's eyes widened. "Oh no. Oh no please Ven, spare me."

"Hm no." Ventus gave a straight, but devilish look as he sent the blue shell on Sora, making him explode and Roxas took the lead, therefore crossing the finish line, with Ventus in 2nd place, and Sora took 4th. Both twins grinned and jumped out of their seats. "Aw yeah top 3!" Roxas yelled happily before high-fiving Ventus while Sora banged his head on the table. "Twins." He sighed. "They always gang up on you."

"Sora are you messing with the twins again?" Xion asked as she and the girls stepped into the room, only to see Roxas and Ventus cheering in victory and Sora crying. "I take that as a yes."

"So you want a rematch-" Ventus asked him.

"Keyblade Master Sora?" Roxas finished, making Sora sit up and stare at the identical faces looking down on him. "Okay it's really freaky when you two do that. It's scary."

"Aw but-"

"We like doing this." They heard the front door close and figured that Yui was home. When she entered the living room, a cloud of smoke popped out of nowhere and she covered her eyes. "What the hell?"

"Oh no." Riku groaned. "I know this spell."

"Don't tell me." Terra replied. The smoke cleared and everyone saw a smaller, younger version if Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Namine. "And it's the Chibi spell. God damn it." Riku facepalmed. "Who cast it?"

All eyes went to Sora, who was stepping back with a nervous grin on his face. Roxas gave him a glare and was about to pin him to the ground until he tripped over his pants. He fell flat on his face and gave the brunette a glare. "When I get back to my normal size, I swear to fucking Kingdom Hearts I'm gonna kill you."

"Oi Roxas watch your fucking language." Ventus replied to him.

"Both of you watch your fucking language." Riku shouted at them. The girls scoffed. "Boys."

"Hey where did Namine go?" Everyone looked around and there was no sight of the blonde. Ventus soon got worried. "Nami-chan?" Everyone noticed a white silk behind the loveseat and a small whimper. "Namine?"

"Don't look. Please?" Namine slightly moved behind the loveseat with a blush, trying to keep her dress on because it was incredibly too big on her. The twins and Sora blushed brightly when one of her straps fell off of her shoulders, and the dress moved downwards, almost showing her breasts, and the three had slight nosebleeds. "I said don't look!" She shouted before Xion and Kairi took her upstairs. Yui slapped the boys upside the head. "I swear sometimes you get carried away."

"By the way, Yui. Where did you go?" Terra asked her as he pulled Ventus from going up the stairs. Yui turned to him and smiled. "Oh I was just seeing how Miyu was back home. And I brought her along."

"Hi." The albino popped behind her with a smile. "So what's the deal with this Chibi Spell thing?"

"Easy." Riku replied. "It's a spell that turns you into a chibi, but it doesn't last long."

"Here's the proof." Everyone saw Roxas and Ventus to their normal size, but Sora stayed small. "We gotta talk." Sora whined as the twins dragged him upstairs.

"Hey Yui. Can we talk alone?"

"Uh yeah sure." Yui lead the girl to her room and closed the door behind her. Miyu gave a little smirk as she turned towards her. "So what's this about?" She asked before Miyu grabbed her hand. "We can't talk here. Someone might here us. Let's go somewhere private."

As she leads the girl down the stairs, Riku gives a look of concern and suspicion as they raced out of the door.

* * *

The two girls entered what looked like a desert with mountains. Some mountains had ship-sized holes and it looked like a battle took place. "So what did you want to talk about?" Yui asked. Miyu took a few steps towards a cliff, and the sky darkened.

"A long time ago, people lived in a world that was full of light, which people believed was the light of a power called Kingdom Hearts, and it was protected by its counterpart, the x-blade." Miyu started while walking in circles. "Over time, people began to fight over it; they wanted to keep the light for themselves. And darkness was born into their hearts."

"Miyu, what are you talking about?"

"And so." Miyu continued. "In order to control Kingdom Hearts, people forged Keyblades, replicas of the original x-blade. They clashed together, and darkness covered the world. In the end, the x-blade shattered into twenty pieces: seven of light, and thirteen of darkness, and the true Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness."

Yui was starting to wonder what happened to her sister, but Miyu kept going. "However, the World was restored with lights in the hearts of children, but the true light sleeps within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered from one another." Miyu stops walking and looks up at the sky.

"This is the story of the Keyblade War, and this is where it took place: The Keyblade Graveyard."

"Miyu why are you telling me this?" Yui finally asked. The albino turned to her. "I thought you would want to listen."

"Stop playing games! Why did you take me here!?"

A dark portal appeared behind Miyu and Heartless started to appear, making Yui summon her Keyblade. At the rear of the Heartless crowd, Vanitas walked out of the portal and stood beside Miyu. "It took me a while to round them up." He said as she picked up a Shadow. She nodded in response, meaning she understood.

"Miyu what's going on!? And who is that!?" Yui was freaking out, but came back to her senses when she blocked a Heartless from jumping at her. "Sis why?!"

"Do you not get it?!" Miyu snapped at her. "We're not sisters! We never have been!"

Yui's eyes widen and Vanitas kissed Miyu's cheek. "He's asking for you." He said to her. "I think it's time you went." Miyu nodded and he kissed the back of her hand. "Shall we, my princess?"

"Yes, but first." A behemoth appeared under her and she was sitting on its shoulder. "Yui, I'm glad I got to see you again, but this is good-bye." She pointed to her with a smirk. "Finish her."

Miyu and Vanitas disappeared through the portal, and Yui fell to her knees, her Keyblade falling out of her hand. "It can't be true. It can't." She was knocked to the ground when a Large Body punched her, and five Neoshadows crept towards her. One of them grabbed her leg and slammed her into a wall, making her cough up blood. She fell to the ground, and blood rolled down the corner of her mouth.

That Neoshadow was about to force another blow until it was destroyed, along with the rest of the Heartless. The girl looked up and saw the Way To Dawn Keyblade disappearing from Riku's hand. "Riku."

"Hey. You okay?" He helped her to her feet and she looked down. "Something wrong?"

"Did you know?" Riku raised an eyebrow, and Yui looked up with tears. "Did you know she wasn't my sister!?" Riku's eyes widen as she covered her face with tears. She hugged him and looked up at him. "She told me we weren't sisters, and she disappeared into a dark portal."

"Yui. That sounds like she uses the darkness."

"Don't tell me that!" He wiped one of her tears and she hugged him tighter. "I don't want anyone to say it."

Riku nodded as he held her hand and pulled her away. "Come on. Let's go home. We'll explain to the others later."

"Okay." Yui dried her tears as she let Riku lead her back to Radiant Garden with her head down.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Miyu."

Miyu stepped forward and bowed to the man on the high chair. "I have returned, Master Xehanort." Vanitas helped her to her feet and they both looked up at him. The other seekers of darkness looked down on them, but Braig and Isa noticed something strange about the two. Something that they didn't imagine happening.

The two noticed Vanitas and Miyu holding hands.

**Me: It looks like Vanitas and Miyu are about to get caught. Speaking of Miyu, I can't believe she tried to kill Yui. So what's gonna happen next? Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been two days since Miyu attacked Yui in the Keyblade Graveyard, and the girl hasn't even left her room not once. Downstairs, Sora and Kairi had just walked through the door and stared at the staircase. "Do you think she's okay?" Kairi asked, and Sora shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think she'll be coming out anytime soon."

"I agree." Roxas walked in the room and sighed with a hand on his hip. "After all, the one she cared for most just betrayed her. I would feel the same."

Kairi stared at the floor then back at the staircase. She was about to head up the stairs until Sora grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I think Yui needs to be alone. Come on. Let's go check in." Kairi nodded as she followed the boys to the computer lab.

* * *

A knock was heard on Yui's door. "Yui it's me? May I come in?" Riku slightly turned the doorknob, surprised to see that it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door, and peeked his head inside, only to see that the room was dark and empty. "Yui?"

He saw from the corner of his eyes that the bathroom light was on and the shower was running. Remembering what happened to Sora, he was a bit scared of what will happen. He slowly peeked and saw Yui, curled up in a ball in the bathtub, with only bra and panties, quietly sobbing. "Leave me alone, Riku."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied. "Everyone's worried about you. They don't want to see you like this. _I_ don't want to see you like this."

"I said leave me alone."

"And I said that I can't do that." He replied. "This will get us nowhere. I just want to talk to you." The girl finally looked up at him and Riku turned off the faucet. "Come on. We need to let them know you're okay." She nodded as he lead her out of the bathroom and she pulled out some clothes in the closet before turning to him with a blush. "Um can you turn around?"

Riku, realizing the situation he was in, nodded and turned the opposite direction. He could hear the sounds of her removing the wet clothes and replacing them with warm, dry ones, and he slightly blushed.

Yui made a noise to signal that he can turn around. Turning his head, he saw Yui in her usual attire, and sighed. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. While the two were walking down the hall, he suddenly got an idea. "I know how to cheer you up." He said. "Follow me."

He lead her to the living room to explain to the others about his plan.

* * *

"What!?"

"I think it's a cool idea." Sora and Roxas gawked at Riku's suggestion while Kairi just giggled. Ventus walked in the room and gave a questioning look. "Did I miss something?"

"Riku suggested that Sora and Roxas cosplay different Vocaloids to cheer up Yui." Kairi explained, and his eyes widen. "And you were gonna cosplay without ME!?"

"Hey he's into the idea." Riku replied.

"And besides Roxas." Ventus continued. "You need a Len to complete your Kagamine cosplay."

"Who said I was Rin?"

"Me." Ventus grinned as Roxas gave him a glare. Riku turned to Yui. "Well what's it gonna be? You wanna try it?" Yui thought it over before nodding to herself. Ventus grinned wider before dragging his twin to the Otaku's Heaven room.

Aqua and Terra exited the dining room to see the twins heading upstairs. "Uh. . ." Terra pointed into their direction, unsure of what to say. Aqua shook her head, telling him to ignore it.

* * *

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the First Annual Cosplay Contest!" Ventus yelled in a random microphone and Terra, Aqua, Riku, and Yui sweatdropped. The blonde cleared his throat before looking at a list. "Uh anyway the first cosplayers on our list-"

"Why do I have to wear this!?"

"Because it goes with the cosplay!"

Ventus gave an irritated look at Sora and Roxas started arguing. He turned to the four people in the audience. "Excuse me for a minute." He went behind the curtain and yelled "Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to commentate!?"

After a few minutes of yelling, Ventus walked back out with a black eye. "Sorry for the interruption, folks."

"There was no interruption." Riku whispered to Yui, and Ventus sent a glare. "Riku shut up. I'm trying to talk here." Riku shrugged and Ventus continued. "Anyway our first cosplayers are Sora and Roxas, cosplaying as the famous Vocaloids, Kagamine Rin and Len!"

"Booyah!" Sora jumped out from behind the curtain, wearing a Kagamine Len cosplay. He even put his spiky hair into a ponytail. He grinned and gave a peace sign before looking around. "Where's my Rin? Rin!"

"I'm not coming out, Len!" Roxas yelled back at him. Sora gave him a straight face before turning to Ventus. "Do you have a banana?" The blonde shook his head no, and Sora turned back to the curtain. "Rinny get your orange-loving ass out here!"

"No!"

"But Rin." Sora started to whine. Roxas peeked his head out of the curtain with a blush. "No." And he went behind the curtain again.

"Is this their act?" Yui whispered to Riku, who shook his head in response. Sora groaned before pulling Roxas out of the curtain. "No Lenny stop it." He whined as Sora dragged him on stage. Roxas indeed wore a full on Kagamine Rin cosplay, including the bow, and the girls squealed. The blonde blushed and covered himself with his arms. "D-Don't stare!"

"Aw but Roxas, you look so cute." Aqua cooed, making Roxas blushed brighter. "Oh shut up!"

"Rinny stop arguing with the audience." Ventus scolded. "Now say you're fucking line."

"I hate you, Mr. Host." Roxas cleared his throat and said in his most feminine voice "Hi everyone! It's Rin Kagamine here! I hope you come to see our new concert that's all about us and not that bitch Miku!" Everyone gave him a look of "WTF is he saying?". Roxas sweatdropped through his smile. "Um. . ." Ventus had no words.

"Rinny don't call Miku a bitch." Sora said in his Len voice. "Miku's a really great singer and everyone likes her."

"But she takes up the spotlight." Roxas huffed his breath and pouted. "It's not fair that us and Luka only get a little screen time."

The cosplay contest went on after they were thrown backstage. Kairi cosplayed as Kasane Teto, Namine cosplayed as the Daughter of Evil, gave everyone a glare, said "Now bow to me!", and walked off stage. "That's my Nami-chan for ya!" Ventus grinned. "One of the many reasons why I love her. And now our last cosplayer is Xion, cosplaying as Kaito."

"I wonder how this will work out." Riku whispered as Xion stepped on stage. She was indeed, the spitting image of Kaito, if you exclude her small A-cups. She even went through the trouble of dying her hair and messing it up to make it look like him. Everyone gawked at her appearance, and Roxas put up a 10 with his fingers with a grin.

* * *

The cosplay contest ended with Namine and Xion tying for first, Roxas and Sora had second place, and Ventus, who cosplayed as Brief from Panty and Stocking, took third. Terra stood up and facepalmed. "Who watches that show anyway?"

"Uh Terra?" Aqua tapped him on the shoulder, and he saw all of the cosplayers and Kairi raising their hands. Riku shrugged before looking around. "Has anyone seen Yui?"

"She was just here a minute ago." Kairi replied as she looked around. "Where did she go?" Riku stared at the staircase, and headed upstairs to her room.

**Me: I know that this chapter was a filler, but hey it had to be written. But I think some people enjoyed the cosplay contest. *sighs* I gotta watch Panty and Stocking now(good show by the way). So anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, the silver-haired teen was at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against a suitcase, patiently waiting. "Where are you going, Riku?" Sora and Kairi walked into the room to see the teen packed for a trip. "Yui are I are going to stay at a new world Yen Sid discovered. You know, try to get her mind off of Miyu."

"Good luck." Kairi replied while giggling. "But wait, won't there be Heartless in that world?"

"Wait are you guys going to Hawaii?" Riku nodded, and Sora gawked at him. "No fair I wanna go!"

"Sorry." Riku stated. "But I think it's best that I go with her. After all, I'm the one who suggested the trip, and if we all go, she'll probably think something's up."

"Good point." Kairi replied. "And I don't think it'll be a problem because there have been no signs of Heartless in that world, so I think you guys will be safe."

The three heard footsteps and saw Yui at the top of the stairs wearing a white sun dress, a straw hat, and sandals. Kairi saw Sora's blush and slapped it off of his face. Yui made her way down the stairs and stopped at Riku. "Are they going?"

"It's just you and me. Don't worry." He lead her to the front door before stopping. "Oh and if anyone asks, tell them we're taking a little break, but don't tell them where we went."

"Roger Dodger, Onii-chan."

* * *

The two arrived in the world known as Hawaii and Riku looked around. "Well we made it. What do you think?" Yui took a few steps forward and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She took in a breath and sighed. "It's beautiful I'll give you that."

Riku gave a smile as she stared at the ground. He took in his surroundings, concluding that everything was peaceful, not a Heartless in sight. "Well I guess we should look for a hotel or something."

"Okay."

The two grabbed their bags and started to head into town, looking around to see weird creatures that no one else seems to freak out about. "Is this getting weird to you?" The ravenette asked him. He turned to her while raising an eyebrow. "You mean people not freaking out about the creatures? Yes. I wonder what's going on."

The two saw more creatures on their way to the hotel: an ice-like creature selling frozen drinks. At the light house, they saw a ray of yellow fly around, and saw a little vacuum-like creature on the beach. Riku raised an eyebrow as the creature smiled and waved at them. Yui gave a look as she tugged on Riku's arm. He nodded in return, and pointed to what looked like a hotel.

* * *

After settling in, the two set their bags on the bed and Yui sat in a nearby chair. "Riku, why did you take me on this trip?" The silverette scratched his head and sighed. He didn't want to tell her the reason why, but he can't lie to her. "Well, ever since you found out about Miyu." She tensed up when he said her name. "You've been in a really depressed state. So I wanted to do something to cheer you up."

The ravenette turned to him and saw that he wasn't looking back at her. She sighed and stared out of the window, only to see the sun shining down on the ocean. Silence stood between them as Yui stared down, her hands folded in her lap, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Thank you."

Riku whirled his head towards her, and she turned away. He gave her a slight smile as he walked over towards her, and patted her head. His eyes gazed in the direction she stared, a smirk growing on his face. "I think I have an idea."

"Hm?"

Riku pulled the girl out of the chair and pointed to the ocean. Yui tilted her head in confusement and he rolled his eyes before pulling her to the door. "Wait Riku!" She pulled away. "What are you thinking?"

"Something that might cheer you up."

Not long after, Riku was pulling the girl onto the beach with a smirk on his face, the two of them dressed in swimsuits and swim trunks. "Riku!" She yanked her arm back and they both stopped. "I. . . I don't know how to surf."

"Don't worry." Riku replied. "I'll teach you. I've done it multiple times. It's pretty easy."

"To you it is." The silverette sighed before throwing a surfboard to her, seeing that she caught it with ease. The two made their way towards the water with surfboards in hand, immediately diving in and getting on top of the boards. "Surfing is pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Riku explained before he started gazing out at the ocean, peering closely. "Bingo." He turned to Yui. "Do what I do, okay?"

"Um sure."

Riku nodded at her and started to paddle further, and Yui followed, looking in front of her to see a distant wave. "Uh Riku."

"It'll be fine." He replied before stopping. She stopped as well and saw him turn around. She turned around as well and Riku looked behind them to see the wave heading towards them. "Riku." She called out again, but once again, she was ignored.

She felt herself rising and placed her feet on the board without a second thought. She saw that Riku did the same and stood up. In a flash, she saw the silverette make a U-turn and do a backflip in the air. She gawked at him as he did more tricks, tricks that people wouldn't dream of doing, and tricks that he came up with. She didn't notice her position, and she fell off of the board completely. Once the wave crashed, she swam up to the surface, and Riku swam towards her. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She climbed back on her board. "Riku that was amazing. How do I get that good?"

"You practice." He replied with a smile. Yui giggled before coughing up water, and Riku patted her. "Come on. We'll take a break for now."

Yui nodded before the two swam to shore.

* * *

The two of them decided to rest at a snack shack nearby. Yui sipped on her smoothie while gazing at the ocean while Riku turned on his phone because of an obvious ringtone. _"Hey where are you?"_ Roxas's voice was heard from the other line.

"Hawaii." Riku replied. "Yui and I are on vacation."

_"No fair. I wanna go!"_

_"Ventus shut up!"_

Riku heard the twins arguing and hung up, knowing that the argument would go on for a while. He turned to Yui, who set her smoothie on the table. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pencil and sketchbook. Riku stared in curiosity as she flipped through the pages of beautifully drawn sketches and stopped at one that looked like her. "What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Yui replied. "Just a small sketch of me nothing more."

"Huh." Riku peeked over her shoulder and, from what he saw, figured it was a sketch of her as a ballerina. By the pose, he thought that she might be dancing with someone, but with who? "Who are you dancing with?"

"In all honesty, I don't know." She turned to him with a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Yui continued her drawing, ignoring the teen peeking over her shoulder. "I can write too." She reached a hand into her bag and pulled out a notebook before handing it to him. He flipped it open and started to read, surprised that she had written so much, and the fact that he was very impressed with her writing skills.

He heard a small noise and looked down. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a small blue creature looking up at him with a tilted head. "Uh."

"Hm?" Yui looked down to stare at the creature. "Oh hello."

"Hey!"

The two saw a little girl run over. "I thought we were gonna look for more experiments. Don't run off again." She stared at Yui and Riku. "Sorry about that. He runs off alot." She stands up. "I'm Lilo. This is my dog, Stitch."

_That's a dog?_ Yui and Riku thought before placing the sketchbook and notebook back in her bag. "Oh I'm Yui."

"Riku."

"Weird names." The girl known as Lilo replied while tilting her head. "Maybe I can show you around."

"I'd like that." Yui replied to her with a smile. "I could use some time off."

"Great. Follow me." Riku and Yui headed to the changing rooms before following Lilo and Stitch off of the beach.

**Me: I decided that Hawaii was the best place for a vacation. Not only that, the Lilo and Stitch series has only had a world in one game, and then turned into a summon in another game. I figured this series needed a little bit more recognition, so I thought this would do the trick. Anyway my name is Tomaki and I'll see you guys next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"V-Vanitas no!"

The ravenette pinned the girl against the wall by her wrists and attacked her with kisses. She moaned and tried to break free, but knowing that she was weaker than him, she had no chance. She hated it when he got like this. "No." He latched onto her neck and sucked lightly "Vanitas stop. Someone might see us."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not. . ." It's just. . ." She trailed off and he let go. "Miyu you know how I act."

"You don't have to remind me." She replied. "But if someone sees us like that, you know we're both screwed." He sighed as he sat on the bed. "I know."

The two of them heard footsteps heading down the hall in their direction, and they both froze. The ravenette's eyes widened as he opened a dark portal and pushed her inside. "Van-" He cut her off with a kiss. "If anyone finds you with me, we're screwed remember? Head back to your room and stay there until I give the word."

"Okay." She ran through the dark portal and it disappeared behind her as soon as Vanitas saw Isa walk passed the room. Once again, he opened a dark portal and stepped through it to get Miyu.

* * *

After a tour of the island, Lilo decided to show the two around her house. "Now if I show you around, you promise not to freak out okay?"

"Why would we freak out?" Yui asked while raising an eyebrow as Stitch crawled through the dog door. Lilo opened the door and saw someone rush into the kitchen. "I'm home!"

The figure that ran into the kitchen peeked its head into the door way. Both Yui and Riku were taken back by the appearance. The figure had one eye, an antenna, and three legs, making them think that it was an alien. The figure stared at them and screamed before hiding. "Lilo who are they!?"

"Some friends I made." Lilo replied. "This is Yui and Riku."

"Um. . ." Yui trailed off, unsure of what to say as a more larger figure stepped into the room. The Keyblade wielders were taken back by the sight, but also had a feeling that was also an alien. "Oh. You made new friends, little girl?"

"Yep. This is Yui and Riku."

The two didn't do anything but wave. Yui tilted her head while Riku raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?' Lilo asked them as Stitch took his place beside her, picking his nose with his tongue. Yui gave him a look and he immediately stopped. "Are you guys. . . aliens?"

At that moment, the one-eyed figure screamed and ran upstairs. "D-Did I say something?" Yui asked.

'Why do you say that?" Lilo asked.

"Well it seems pretty obvious." Riku replied. "Regular humans only have two eyes, and dogs don't look like _that_." Riku pointed to Stitch when he said that last word. Stitch tilted his head to show that he was confused and crawled into the living room while the larger figure headed upstairs to work. "So are they aliens?" Riku asked Yui's question.

Lilo sighed. "Yeah. I'm the only non-alien who lives here. All of those weird animals you saw are also aliens. They're all Stitch's cousins."

Stitch stepped back into the room, heading to the girl's side before making a growling noise. "Oh yeah. And watch out for the Big Dummy."

"Big Dummy?" Both Yui and Riku tilted their heads with a look. "Umm. . ."

"Gantu." Their eyes widened when they heard Stitch speak. "Gantu is an alien who wants to capture the experiments." Lilo explained, and the two immediately understood the situation since it wasn't so hard to figure out.

"Boy do I have news for you."

Everyone turned to the window to see another experiment jump into the room from the window. He looks alot like Stitch, but he was a reddish-pink, smaller, more chubbier, smaller ears, and a large nose. "Nosy."

"Alright so here's what I heard." The experiment known as Nosy said as he stepped into the room. "So, I heard that Gantu and experiment 625 were planning on capturing 626 over here, and they were gonna use a whole lot of these dark creatures Gantu calls the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Lilo asked while raising an eyebrow. Yui took a step back and Riku facepalmed. "Great." He groaned. "Guess we're gonna take care of it."

"Wait what do you mean?" Lilo asked before the two summoned their Keyblades. "I guess we'll never get a vacation, huh." Yui asked him.

"Yeah."

Stitch stared at the two Keyblades. "Terra."

The two stared down at him with confused looks. "Ven. Aa-koo-wa."

"You know them?" Yui asked as she bent down.

"Experiment 626 met those three on a ship a long time ago." Jumba explained. "Back when he was still destructive, little experiment."

"That can be explained later." Riku interrupted. "Right now, we have to take care of the Heartless."

Yui nodded before the two ran out of the house with Lilo and Stitch behind them.

* * *

The Keyblade Wielders ran into the town to see the citizens running the opposite direction, being chased by Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies. They saw the Heartless being commanded by a much larger and taller figure dressed as a space soldier. "Is that guy Gantu?" Yui asked Lilo.

"It's the Big Dummy!"

"I guess that's him." The alien turned to them, pointing a blaster. "I've been waiting for you, you little abomination."

"Also cute and fluffy!" Stitch yelled at him while jumping on his face, cackling wildly. Yui and Riku gave Lilo a look of disbelief. "He always does that." She explained.

Riku shook his head before slicing a Shadow that tried to sneak attack him. Yui jumped behind a Large Body and stabbed it, making it wither and disappear while Stitch was crawling around Gantu's body like a snake. The space commander waved his blaster around, trying to aim it at the experiment, until he had an idea and pointed the blaster at Riku, who didn't notice. Stitch gasped. "Terra!"

Yui heard him scream and jerked her head with wide eyes. "Riku!"

Riku turned around just as Gantu fired the blaster at him. His eyes grew wide as he threw his Keyblade in front of him to block, but the blast broke through the weapon, making him fall back, landing on the ground with a thud. His Keyblade, shattered in two, clanked on the ground beside him.

"Riku!"

**Me: -_-ll Seriously? Gantu's fucking blaster can destroy Riku's Keyblade. IT'S THE WAY TO DAWN KEYBLADE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS!? *everyone points to me* Good point. Anyway guys no I will not kill Riku because he is my Kingdom Hearts bae(besides Axel/Lea) and he's hot as fuck. So if you like this chapter, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Riku!"

Yui wasted no time in dashing towards her fallen friend as Stitch jumped off of Gantu and headed in the same direction. The silverette slowly sat up, wincing as he held his side. "Damn it."

"Riku you okay?" Yui asked as she tripped over her feet and landed beside him. Stitch froze when he smelled blood, and the girl's eyes widened when she saw him holding his side, blood oozing between his fingers and dripping to the dirt. Riku stared at his shattered Keyblade not far from them. "How can that destroy a Keyblade?"

"I-I don't know." The ravenette replied before removing his blood-stained hand so she could inspect how badly he was wounded. Stitch crawled over and nuzzled Riku's other side. "Terra."

_"Heal."_

In a matter of seconds, the wound disappeared and Riku stood up. He nodded to Yui as a sign of thanks and turned towards Gantu. "Let me guess." He started. "You got that from an old man dressed in black."

"I'm surprised you already know that fact without me telling you." Gantu replied, glancing at the weapon slightly. "That human told me this could destroy any kind of Keyblade."

"You."

Everyone glanced at Stitch, who clenched both of his fists and glared at Gantu. "You hurt Terra!"

"Why does he keep calling me Terra?" Riku asked while raising an eyebrow. Yui shrugged and shook her head right before she saw Stitch pick up a car and hold it over his head. She stepped back in fear as he growled at Gantu. "Um. . ." The two Keyblade Wielders trailed off as Stitch gave an evil grin. "I don't like this." Riku commented.

"I suggest we go now." Lilo said, grabbing Riku's shattered Keyblade and pulling the two away from the area. As soon as they heard Stitch scream "Meega Nala Kweesta motherfucker!" After a car crashing into something, they knew it was safe to leave, believing that the experiment would go on a rampage. After a while, they heard "Lilo? Terra?" and they knew it was safe.

The three returned to the town and Stitch smiled. "Gantu is gone now."

"Good." Lilo said before turning to Riku. "Sorry about your weapon by the way." Riku sighed as he took his Keyblade from the girl and stared at it. Yui placed a hand on his shoulder with a worried look. "Maybe we should see Yen Sid. You know, so he can take a look at it."

Riku sighed again, this time, a sigh of irritation. He nodded in response and she smiled before turning to Lilo. "Well we better get going."

"Will you be back?" Lilo asked as Stitch took his place beside her. Yui nodded before grabbing Riku's wrist. "Come on. Let's go." Before the two could move, Stitch crawled up to them and hugged Riku's leg. "Bye bye Terra." He said, making Yui quietly coo at him. The experiment let go and smiled.

* * *

After packing their stuff, The two headed into the Gummi Ship and took off for the Mysterious Tower. The ride there was silent; a bit too silent. Yui stared at Riku then turned away to watched them pass the routes leading to other worlds. "Hey Riku?"

"What?"

It's time she started a conversation. "Well I heard from Kairi that you and Sora were pretty close when you were little. I was just wondering how that little brotherly love thing started."

"Okay first of all," Riku parked the Gummi Ship right outside the route to Destiny Islands. "We do not call that brotherly love. And second, it started from the moment we were born."

"Do tell." Yui replied with more interest. Riku sighed as he kept driving the Gummi Ship and placed it on auto pilot. "It happened a long time ago, when the two of us were about. . . ." He trailed off to think. "If I remember correctly, I was six, and he was five."

"That's young."

"Anyway," Riku kept going. "One afternoon, the entire neighborhood was keeping an eye out on us kids because there were rumors about these pedophiles that appeared, and were kidnapping kids from off the streets."

"Don't tell me. . ." Yui kind of had an idea of what happened, but decided that Riku should tell her in case she was wrong. The silverette sighed and crossed his arms. "We were both playing on the island and then the next, we're both knocked out by something. When I awoke next, I found myself in chains. Same with Sora."

Yui didn't want to imagine what happened, but the thought traced her mind, and she slouched in her chair because of it. "And then I saw. . ." Riku gulped, not wanting to recall the memory as his bangs shielded his eyes, and he clenched his fist. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "That day, I saw Sora get raped right before my eyes."

The ravenette turned away at those words, trying not to let out a few sobs. "During that time, I had little knowledge of sex and rape, but then I got a clear idea of it from that event."

"And you? Were you raped?"

"No. They were too busy taking turns with Sora. They didn't have the slightest interest in me since, according to them, I didn't have a cute face like him."

"Were you rescued?" Yui mentally slapped herself after that question.

Riku nodded. "After spending a few days in a filthy basement, the neighbors were able to find us and the police arrested the pedophiles. Ever since then, I vowed that I would protect Sora from anything that tried to hurt him."

"And what about Sora?"

"He didn't take it very well," Riku replied. "He didn't talk for a while nor did he let anyone near him except me."

"Why?"

"My guess is he thought everyone else would hurt or rape him. And since I was with him, he must have thought that I was the only one who wouldn't hurt him."

"I never knew. . . . . that something like that had happened to you guys." Yui stared at her lap, playing with her fingers. Riku took control of the Gummi Ship and continued to head for the Mysterious Tower.

**Me: Sorry if the trip to Hawaii was short. I couldn't think of a way to extend the visit. Anyway who knew that there was something that could destroy Keyblades. Oh and please remember that the next chapter will mainly focus on Yui and Riku(Or at least try to if I don't get side-tracked by something my insane conscious has created) and have at least some convincing future love-relationship status shit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter in a way and I wish you all a merry Christmas.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a brief explanation to Yen Sid and leaving the Way To Dawn Keyblade in his care, the two Wielders exited the doors to the Mysterious Tower, unsure of what to do. "So what now?" Riku groaned in return, still sulking about his Keyblade, having Yui think to herself. She wanted to cheer him up somehow, but she didn't know his interests or what he liked to do. She crossed her arms so she could think.

Suddenly, a thought hit her mind. She thought of what the King liked to do when she and Miyu were younger. Something that they did often.

She grabbed Riku's wrist, snapping him out of thought as he jerked his head into her direction. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought of something to cheer you up." Yui replied with a smile as she pulled him towards the Gummi Ship.

* * *

The sounds of a train could be heard from below the clock tower as the two took their seats. "Here." Yui handed the silverette a sea-salt ice cream, having him nod as a sign of thanks. "Why bring me up here?"

"Well. . ." Yui took her place beside him and took a bite of her ice cream. "You looked a bit down, so I wanted to cheer you up. And this. . " She referred to the ice cream. "Well the King used to take Miyu and I up here whenever we do him a favor, and he did this often."

"Hey tell me about the time Miyu showed up." Riku asked. "If that's alright."

"Sure." She replied as she gently kicked her legs while staring at her ice cream. "It all started when I was three, and it was a few days after Xehanort ripped the darkness out of my heart."

"Did you know Xehanort back then?" Riku asked.

"Somewhat." Yui replied. "I remember seeing him a few times because he came to the Land Of Departure to watch Ventus sometimes. But I don't remember him ripping the darkness out of my heart. In fact, I didn't know until Yen Sid told me."

"So what happened?"

"Well. . ."

* * *

_"You what!?"_

_Yui took a step back after hearing her father shout in that tone. She peeked out from around the corner to see anger burn in his eyes, glaring at the man he shouted at. Behind that man, she saw a girl who looked identical to her, but had white hair and red eyes. She was curious to know who this girl was, and why she looked like her._

_The ravenette then remembered the man her father was shouting at was named Xehanort, recalling the times she's seen him visit the castle to watch Ventus. She tilted her head, confused on why her father was shouting at him. "First it was Ventus, now you used my own daughter. What has gotten into you!?"_

_"Yui and Miyu are the second plan of creating the x-blade, in case the plan with Ventus had failed," Xehanort replied. "But it still has the same conditions. As long as they don't fight, the x-blade shall never be forged."_

_Yui finally stepped out from behind the corner and headed towards the three. "Daddy, who's that?" She asked, pointing the albino girl. Eraqus couldn't tell the truth to his daughter, nor could he think of a good lie. But he knew that it was wrong to lie, especially to your own children. "Well-"_

_"This girl," Xehanort cut him off while sliding the albino girl towards Yui. "Is your little sister, Miyu. When the two of you were born, there were special conditions that resulted in the two of you being separated."_

_"Really?" Yui tilted her head at the girl, who hid behind Xehanort in a shy way before peeking out from behind him. "Go on and say hi." Xehanort told her, and she obeyed in a cautious way. She held out her hand. "My name is Miyu. It's nice to meet you, Onee-chan."_

_Yui smiled wide before grabbing her hand, slightly shaking it. "You too."_

"You actually bought that story?" Yui pouted at his statement and he chuckled in return. "I was only three. I wasn't that smart at the time." She took another bite out of her ice cream and sighed. "But you know, when Terra, Ven, and Aqua left home to defeat the Unversed, Miyu started to disappear ever once in a while."

"Where do you think she went?" Yui shrugged in response. "Who knows. Whenever she came back, she didn't say where she went or what she did. When my father asks her, she changes the subject and walks off." She turned to the silverette, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head. "Riku, did you always have long hair?"

"Hm?" Riku ran fingers through his hair, raising an eyebrow at the results. "Huh. I guess it's growing back. Wonder if I should cut it again."

"Why did you cut your hair the first time?" Riku took a bite out of his ice cream and stared at the sun. "Well, a few years ago, I accidentally caused my world to succumb to darkness. And I was used by this guy named Ansem, and he wanted all of the worlds to himself. After the worlds were rescued by Sora, seeing my hair like this just reminded me of what happened. So to me, cutting my hair is like starting a new beginning; A beginning that will help me make up the times that I caused people to suffer."

"Riku." She gave him a look of remorse as he stared at a strand of hair. "I don't know if I should cut it or not."

"Do you want to?" She asked while smoothing out her skirt and eating the rest of her ice cream. He shrugged as he crossed his arms. "Not really."

"If you don't want to, then don't." Yui replied. "Plus, it'll be weird to see you with short hair." He smiled at her and chuckled before standing up. "Let's go see Yen Sid. I wonder if he's finished with my Keyblade."

"Yeah." Yui stood up and followed him to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

The two entered Yen Sid's study and saw the Way To Dawn Keyblade on the table, completed and full of power. "Sorry that it took a while, Riku." Mickey said, handing the Keyblade to the silverette. Once Riku got a hold on his Keyblade, he felt power surge through him and he felt complete. "Thanks, Mickey. You too, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid nodded in response before the two left. "Feel better?" Yui asked as they made their way down the staircase." Riku nodded in return as he swung his Keyblade a few times. He turned to the ravenette and sighed. "Sorry that we had to cut our vacation short."

"No that's alright." Yui shook her head with a smile. "I realized that I don't need a vacation to get my mind off of something. I feel better when I'm fighting Heartless, so that vacation was worth it. Thanks, Riku."

He smiled back at her in response before they stopped in front of her room. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." The silverette waved to her before making his way towards Destiny Islands.

* * *

"What are those things?"

Two teens entered what looked like an office and saw a man sitting at his desk. "Are there shadow-like creatures trying to attack you?" He asked with no surprise in his tone of voice.

"Yes." One of the teens replied. The teen was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with red eyes that gave off a curious but worried look. The one beside her was a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes that gave off a cold glow. The man at his desk folded his hands and sighed. "Even the vampires are having trouble with these enemies."

"Then what do we do?" The girl asked. The boy shrugged in return before exiting the room. The girl turned towards him. "Hey wait!" The boy paused and sighed. "How do we defeat these enemies? It might be impossible if those beasts can't defeat them."

"Now hold on-"

"Just a minute." The man slightly raised his hand. "We can defeat these enemies, but we can't defeat them alone. I have a friend that can help us." The two teens turned to him, and he nodded.

"We might need a key or two to help us."

**Me: So what series do you think that was at the end? I know it may be insane but it doesn't hurt to add something new. Anyway as I said last chapter, I plan on adding more moments with Yui and Riku so stay tuned for that. So until next time, I'll catch you guys later.**

**P.S.: HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You want us where?"

Yen Sid nodded at the girl's question. "As you may know, a friend of mine is the headmaster at an academy. Not long ago, he informed me that he believes that Heartless are invading the school, and has requested our assistance."

"So you want us to investigate?" Riku asked, and the wizard nodded again. "But, you must investigate in secret. The other students can not know what your real purpose is."

"Then how will we investigate?" Yui asked.

"By enrolling as regular students." King Mickey answered, and the two teens looked at him. The mouse smiled at them before leading the two out of the study. "So what academy is this?" Yui asked.

"It's called Cross Academy." Both teens stopped in their tracks and Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?'

"Cross as in _the_ Kaien Cross!?" Yui asked in pure shock. The small king nodded and they both stared in shock. Kaien Cross is a legend in Radiant Garden, along with Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and the Land Of Departure. Each town tells a different story, but all of those stories talk about the same person.

But then again, it shouldn't be surprising that Yen Sid of all people knows him.

"Cross is a close friend of Master Yen Sid." Mickey explained. "That also means that he knows about Keyblades, the Heartless, and that there are different worlds." The mouse continued to explain who Kaien Cross was, and his role at the academy as the three made their way to Disney Castle.

* * *

"There you go."

Yui and Riku walked back into the throne room after changing into the Cross Academy uniforms. Riku wore a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a pair of black pants, a black jacket, and black dress shoes. Yui wore something similar, but the other difference was that Yui wore a black mini skirt, a red ribbon, black thigh-high socks, and a pair of dark colored boots. Both uniforms are customized with a white lining design, rose buttons, and cuff links.

"I really like these." Yui said as she twirled around. Riku shrugged and unbuttoned his jacket, and placed his hands in his pockets. Queen Minnie smiled at the two and giggled. "Now remember, Yen Sid that this is an important mission. Please be sure not to do anything reckless."

"We won't, Your Majesty." Yui replied to her before bowing politely. Riku waved to her before the two exited the throne room and made their way to Cross Academy.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, did you hear?"

"Huh?" The brunette girl turned to the girl beside her with a confused face. "Hear what, Sayori?"

"We're getting two new students today." The girl known as Sayori replied excitedly. The girl known as Yuki gave her a smile. "Oh yeah, I did hear about that. I wonder if they're nice." She looked behind her to the silver-haired boy. "What do you think, Zero?"

"I don't really care about new students." The boy replied while turning away, and Yuki gave him a look. The door opened and all of the students immediately became silent. "Now then," The teacher said, setting his book on the desk. "As you may know, we have two new students today, so I'll let them introduce themselves."

The two newest students walked in the classroom, and Yuki got a good look at their appearances: one was a girl with black hair with blue eyes, and the other was a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. She watched as the two of them made their way to the middle of the room. "My name is Yui." The girl introduced herself with a bow. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Riku." The silverette boy relied with a bored tone. The two were instructed to find a seat so class could start. Yui climbed the stairs and sat next to Yuki, and as Riku passed by to sit next to Zero, she nodded at him, and he nodded in return. "I'm Yuki." The brunette introduced while holding out her hand.

"Yui." The ravenette shook her hand and smiled.

"So, do you want me to show you around after class?" Yui shook her head. "No. Riku and I walked around a bit before class started so there's no need."

When class finally started, both Yui and Riku looked around every once in a while to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Yuki noticed this and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. Zero gave the two a suspicious look, not knowing if he should trust them or not. He first thought that the two were vampire hunters assigned to kill him. But since they didn't know who he was, he brushed that idea aside. Besides, to him, it looked like they were at the school for another reason.

* * *

When class ended, the students exited the classroom and started to look for their friends through the halls. Yui pulled Riku to an empty staircase so no one would overhear. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I didn't see anything." He replied in a whisper. "Was Mickey and Yen Sid right about this world?"

"Knowing Yen Sid, he wouldn't lie. That's why I trust him. Mickey as well." Riku shrugged at her response and stared out of the window, seeing the sun setting in the distance and a bunch of students swarming around a gate. "Wonder what that's about."

The two headed to the crowd of girls to see Yuki blocking the way to the gate. "Day-Class students go back to your dorms!"

_Day-Class?_ The two thought in confusement before Yuki saw them. "Oh hey guys. Mind helping me?"

"What's going on?" The gate opened and everyone moved aside, and another group of students exited their dorm. Their uniforms were much similar to the day-class, but instead of it being black, they were white. The girls squealed as the students walked by. "Hello ladies," A blonde said while waving to them. "It's nice to see you."

"Um. . ." The two were confused as they stared at the students head towards the school building. Yuki saw the looks on their faces and started to explain. "You see, the school also has a class at night. Those students are called _Night Class_."

"And the students who attend class during the day are called _Day Class_?" Riku asked, and the brunette nodded with a smile. One of the Night Class students, a male with brown hair and red eyes, turned to Yuki, smiling at her before leaving with the others. "You know him?" Yui asked her.

"That's Kaname. He's a good friend of mine." The ravenette watched as the Night Class students entered the building. She gave them a suspicious look.

_There's something wrong with them._

"Shouldn't you two go back to your dorms?" Yuki asked, snapping her out of thoughts. "Oh yeah. We should be going now." She and Riku left along with the crowd of female students. "Remember, we're supposed to meet with the headmaster." Riku whispered to her.

"I know." She replied back in a whisper. "Let's go see him."

Splitting from the students, they made their way back to the school building.

**Me: Yes everyone that world is the world of the anime _Vampire Knight_. Now if you're wondering why I chose this anime, it's because I was watching Vampire Knight and the idea just popped in my head. Along with another anime that I'll add later on after this arc. So anyway until next time, I'll catch you later.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yuki and Zero stared at the headmaster in disbelief as he turned towards the window. The man smiled before turning to the two of them once again, trying not to laugh at the faces they made. "As I said, we're going to have two more members of the disciplinary committee, but they'll only be members temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Headmaster Cross nodded at the silverette's question before the three heard a knock on the door. "Ah. That must be our visitor." The headmaster said in a pleased tone before telling the knocker to come in. Both teens had looks of disbelief when they saw a mouse walk into the office, closing the door behind him. "It's nice to see you again, Cross." He said while holding out his hand, having the headmaster shake it with a smile in return. The teens stared at the two, unsure of what's going on. "It's nice to see you too, King Mickey."

"King!?" King Mickey looked behind Cross to see the students. "So this is Yuki and Zero. I'm glad I get to meet them."

"You know who we are?" Yuki asked, referring to herself and the silverette beside her, and the mouse nodded with a smile. "Cross told me all about you two, but I think he mostly talked about you, Yuki." The brunette slowly turned to stare at her foster father, giving him a straight face. "Headmaster."

The headmaster shrouded away from her before turning to the king. "Anyway I noticed that those two are here. Would you mind fetching them for me?" The mouse nodded before exiting the room and leading in two teens. Yuki and Zero stood in place in shock as they saw that the two teens were Riku and Yui, who blinked in surprise. "No way."

"Your Majesty, what's going on?" Yui asked the mouse. "And why are Yuki and Zero here?"

"You mean I didn't tell you?" Mickey turned towards the two of them. "You're going to be helping these two with the Heartless. I think I forgot to mention they ran into them a few nights ago."

"Why didn't you?" Riku asked while crossing his arms. The two students gave confused looks. "Um can someone explain?"

"These two were sent here to help you with those creatures." The headmaster explained. "They have a weapon that's the only thing that can defeat them."

"And that is?" Zero asked. Riku and Yui nodded to each other before holding out their hands, their Keyblades materializing between their fingers. The two students gawked as Mickey summoned his. "It's called a Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" The brunette turned to her foster father. "So this is what you mean by _key_?" Cross nodded with a smile. "Yes, and these two are a few of the most highly skilled wielders. They were trained by Master Yen Sid."

Zero and Yuki's eyes grew to the size of golfballs and turned back to the wielders in surprise. "You mean _the_ master Yen Sid!?" Yuki grinned. Yui nodded, making the brunette squeal. The King's Keyblade disappeared from his hand and he headed for the door. "Well I better report to him."

"Watch out for Heartless." Mickey nodded before closing the door behind him. The headmaster turned to the four. "Since they will be helping us, Riku and Yui are temporary members of the disciplinary committee. Your mission tonight is to not only see if any Day-Class students are out, but also find and eliminate the Heartless as well."

So the four split up into two groups after leaving the office: Yuki was paired up with Yui while Zero was with Riku. The two girls entered the courtyard and both sat on a ledge. "So Yui," The brunette spoke. "What's Master Yen Sid like? I heard he's a powerful wizard."

"Yeah, he is." Yui replied. "He's been like a father to me ever since my parents died, and he's been taking care of my ever since."

"And he's also the one who taught you how to wield a Keyblade?" The ravenette nodded with a smile. "Although, I already knew I could wield a Keyblade because my father was a Keyblade Master."

"That's so cool." The two kept chatting about their lives, how they came to live with their foster families, meeting their friends, and other things. They were about to continue their conversation until Yuki jerked her head to the trees behind them. Yui followed her gaze with a concerned look in her eyes. "Something wrong?" Yuki only replied with an unsurprised sigh. "As I thought." She pointed downwards, and Yui saw two Day-Class students crouching on the ground. "Day-Class students are on the prowl again."

"Do we send them back to their dorm?" The brunette nodded before the two of them jumped off of the ledge, landed on some branches, and landed feet first on the ground in front of the students. "I want your names and teacher right now." Yuki said to them, making the two students jump at her voice. "It's not fair," One whined. "We just wanted a picture of the Night Class."

"Doesn't matter," Yui responded. "Day-Class students aren't supposed to be out at night. Go back to your dorm." The two students whined before getting up and were about to leave until shadow figures jumped out from the ground, revealing themselves to be Heartless. "Yen Sid was right." The two students screamed in fear before fainting while the ravenette summoned her Keyblade as more Heartless began to appear. "This world is infested with them."

"So that's a Keyblade." Yuki watched in amazement as the girl destroyed Heartless one by one, but more kept spawning. She decided to bring out Artemis and got into a fighting stance before beginning to whack Heartless. A Shadow raced towards her, knocking her to the ground with a small gash on her face. "Yuki!" The ravenette began to slice Heartless one after another to let the brunette get back to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but. . ." She placed a hand on her cheek, and looked to see blood, making her eyes widen. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Heartless were about to jump on them until a few were sliced away. The girls looked up to see the blonde from the Night Class dorm, and an orange-haired male next to him. "I thought we sensed some pests around here," The blonde stated before turning to the two girls. "I always knew you were useless, Yuki Cross."

"What?" Yuki was dumbfounded by the blonde's words and Yui just stared at her. After the rest of the Heartless were destroyed by the two Night-Class students, they turned to the girls. "Yuki, why do I smell blood?" The brunette quickly covered the gash on her face while giving him a look. He strode over towards her, taking her hand away and sniffing it. "I seem to be right." With a smile, he drew his tongue across that hand, his eyes glowing red. "Hey!" Yui tried to step in, but she was pulled back by the red-head.

The blonde was pulled back by the hair and jerked his head only to see the brunette Yuki was staring at before, making his eyes widen. "Lord Kaname." The brunette gave him a stern glare as the blonde let go of Yuki and the red-head let go of Yui. "Kaname." Yuki breathed out.

"I am so confused right now." Yui stated, as Kaname turned his glare towards the red-head, then back at Yuki. "I'm so sorry about this, Yuki. They know better than this."

"No it's alright." Yuki quickly responded with a smile. "It was nothing really." He smiled at her, that smile faded when he heard footsteps. His head turned to the trees and gave a blank look as Zero and Riku entered the clearing. "What happened? Everything okay?" The silverette was asking them.

"We're fine," Yui replied. "We ran into a horde of Heartless. Luckily we had the Night Class helping us out." The two Keyblade Wielders turned to the three students, and noticed that the one Yuki called Kaname and Zero were giving each other glares. They didn't understand why, but they had a feeling that they would find out later on in their visit to Cross Academy.

The two of them didn't say a word to each other, just turning their backs on each other and leaving the clearing, with Yuki running after Zero, calling out his name. Yui and Riku turned to each other, and shrugged as they continued their patrol before reporting to the head master.

**Me: Sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I kinda forgot how to finish the plot for this story, and kinda thought ahead to the next world(Not gonna say anything about it though), so here you guys go. So review in the box below and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The two of them arrived at Headmaster Cross's home, heading into one of the guest rooms down the hall. After closing the door behind him, Riku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "So, how many Heartless did you come across?"

"It's just like Yen Sid said," Yui replied from her seat on the bed. "It was more Heartless than I expected. Someone here has a strong portion of darkness engulfing his or her heart. The question is who."

"It's possible that the Heartless are coming from Zero Kiryu," The ravenette stared at him as he pushed himself off of the wall and into a nearby chair. Folding his hands, he let out a loud sigh. "Did you see the look he gave to the Night Class when they were heading to the school building? It was a look of deadly hatred, so it got me thinking that he has an obvious connection to them."

"So you're saying that his hatred is causing the Heartless to appear?"

"It's a possibility." Yui looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "In my opinion, I also think that Zero Kiryu is behind this, but I have another possible suspect. Maybe two," Riku turned to her as she turned towards the window. "I mean, it's obvious that Zero Kiryu and the Night Class have a connection, but there's more than just hatred in Zero's eyes. There's more emotion in those eyes, but it's not directed towards the Night Class."

"Who's your second suspect?"

"My second subject is that girl, Yuki Cross," The ravenette replied. "Sure she may act all happy and think everything's gonna be okay, but there's something about her that makes her suspicious. But I don't know. It's just a hunch I have."

Outside the room, the said brunette had her ear pressed against the door. She couldn't hear much, but she could make out a few words they were speaking. She raised an eyebrow when she heard the words "Zero" and "Night Class" from the other side, and she pressed her ear closer towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She heard a stern voice ask. The brunette turned around to see Zero heading towards the kitchen. She pouted at him and replied, "Nothing."

"It's not good to eavesdrop on them," The silverette male said to her with his eyes closed. "Especially when you know why they're here."

"I know." The brunette stood up and followed him towards the kitchen. The door opened and Yui stepped out, with Riku following suit. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." Riku nodded as the two of them heard the happy cheering of the Headmaster from down the hall.

* * *

The following day, the two Keyblade Wielders kept an eye on Yuki and Zero, looking to see if Yui's thoughts were true. All through class, they kept their eyes wandering towards either Yuki or Zero, and made sure that the two commitee members didn't know they were being watched. Even while they tried to keep the Day Class students at bay when the Night Class headed towards the school building, they kept a close eye on them.

The sun had finally set when Riku was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets. Hearing footsteps, he lifted his head to see Zero approach him. "Alright what's with the suspicion?"

"Suspicion?" That's not exactly what Riku would call it, but it seemed like the right word to use. Zero crossed his arms in irritation. "I mean you and that girl. You've been watching us all day." Riku let out a sigh and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "You've noticed?"

"I'm not as naive as Yuki," The silerette replied. "I notice this kind of thing faster than she does."

"And you're probably wondering why Yui and I were watching you two, am I right?" Zero nodded before closing his eyes. Riku pushed himself off of the tree and was about to speak until they heard the brunette scream out Zero's name. The two saw Yuki heading towards them. "The headmaster wants to see us."

"What does he want?" The brunette girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it sounds important. That includes you too, Riku."

"I figured as much," The Keyblade Wielder sighed. "Is Yui already there?" Yuki nodded before she lead them towards the headmaster's office. Riku lifted his head only to glance at the window of the Night Class's classroom. He noticed the dorm president, Kaname Kuran, staring out of the window, looking down at them; or to be specific, looking at Yuki. Riku had an uncomfortable feeling the moment he first saw the Night Class; there was something about them that he didn't quite understand, but he knew one thing: they were indeed different from everyone else; he just didn't know what made them different.

The students entered the headmaster's office to see Yui waiting for them. Riku gave her an unsurprised sigh. "Heartless?" Yui nodded before sitting on Cross's desk. "I've seen a few running around in the halls. Luckily it hasn't disturbed the Night Class."

"I've decided to split the four of you into two groups to search for the Heartless," Cross spoke up. "One Disiplinary member with one Keyblade Wielder. Riku, I want you to go with Yuki to patrol the Northern side of the building. Yui, you go with Zero to patrol the Southern side. Report to me at 11:00." The four students nodded before exiting the room. "Well good luck." Yui said to her partner, who nodded in return. "We'll see you guys soon." Yuki said with a smile before pulling the silverette's arm away towards the left corridor. The ravenette turned towards Zero, who gave her a glance and then turned away. She raised an eyebrow before tugging on his sleeve. "We should probably start patrolling."

"Whatever." He pulled his arm away and started to head down the right corridor. Yui quickly scurried after him, wondering what's on the silverette's mind. Perhaps she should ask Yuki about his personality and behavior.

* * *

"I grow tired of all this waiting around."

Hanabusa rested his head on the table, watching a small tablet dissolve in a glass of water with a bored expression on his face. "I want to do something fun. It's been so boring lately." He lifted his head. "You know, those two students are really something."

"Which ones?" He heard Akatsuki ask in his usually tone of voice. He turned towards the red-head. "The two who arrived yesterday. They were with Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu."

"Oh. Those two." The blonde brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the red liquid inside. "There's something strange about them," He muttered. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about them that makes me feel uneasy."

Kaname snapped his book shut from the window ledge, having everyone in the classroom give their attention towards him. "Is something wrong, Lord Kaname?" Ruka asked with concern.

"Those two students you mentioned," He spoke to Hanabusa. "They were sent by an old friend of Kaien Cross. That old friend is the former master, Yen Sid." Everyone stared at him with surprised expressions. "You mean _the_ Yen Sid?" Hanabusa asked while sitting up. Kaname didn't reply but glance at everyone in the room. "I wonder why Yen Sid is so interested in this place." Rima stated to herself as she munched on a pocky stick.

"If Yen Sid sent them here, that means they're Keyblade Wielders," Senri continued her statement as he stared up at the ceiling. "Interesting. So all of that stuff about creatures of darkness is true huh."

"So those creatures are here then," Takuma finished before turning to the dorm president. "What do you think we should do, Kaname?" Kaname closed his eyes once again. "We do nothing of course. Destroying those creaures is what the Keyblade Wielders do. We shouldn't interfere. But. . ." His eyes glowed a crimson red as they opened once again, a smile growing on his face, along with the rest of the class's eyes glowing that same crimson. "This will be an interesting night, don't you think?"

**Me: I finally get to finish this chapter after a while. I was trying to write a scene with the Night Class and the idea just popped into my head last night when I was working on this. So now that I've finished, I think I have a pretty good idea on how to write the next chapter, so I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter before I head to San Antonio next week to visit my aunt so I won't have to worry about it. Anyway Kaname is indeed right; this is going to be an interesting night. What do you guys think is going to happen? If you've watched Vampire Knight, then you probably have a feeling about what'll happen next. So until the next chapter Imma go watch Vampire Knight to give me ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yui followed the silverette down the hall out into the courtyard. "Zero hold on!" She called out to him, but he just kept walking as though he didn't hear her. He had more important things on his mind rather than patrolling for Heartless with some girl who suspects him of bringing them to this world along with her partner. The silverette wondered how Yuki could trust both of them when they haven't been at the school for very long.

He turned around to face the ravenette with a slight glare. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"Didn't you hear the Headmaster?" Yui retorted. "We have to stay together in case one of us gets ambushed by Heartless, and that gun of yours isn't any good against them."

"Well it's better than nothing," Zero replied in his usual tone of voice. "Would you rather leave me defenseless?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then leave me be with my choice of weapon," The silverette cut her off with his own statement before starting to walk away. "Besides, I have a reason for keeping this around with me." Before he could take another step, a small Shadow jumped up from the ground below him and lashed out. Yui summoned her Keyblade as a horde of Shadows and Soliders surrounded them. _It's the same from when I was with Yuki,_ She thought as she glanced at Zero. _Maybe they're drawn to the darkness that covers his heart._ She saw the silverette pull out his gun and start shooting them one by one, and she destroyed a few that were sneaking up on him from behind.

Yui looked back to see a few students from the Night Class staring down at them from their classroom, giving the ravenette an uncomfortable feeling. _There's something off about the Night Class, but what is it? What is it about them that makes me feel uneasy?_ She swung her Keyblade towards a few Soldiers, blasting a Firaga spell towards them. _No. I can't think about them right now. I have to focus on the Heartless. I can worry about the Night Class another time._ As she fought the Heartless, she couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling; not with the Night Class glancing at them with those eyes of theirs. It bothered her to no end.

When the two finished, Yui's Keyblade disappeared and she turned back to the window the Night Class students were glancing from. That uneasy feeling never disappeared even when she turned away. The Night Class's presence just bothered her in a way that she never felt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She turned back to Zero, who was making his way back towards the school building. She looked back to the window only to see that the Night Class wasn't glancing at them anymore. "It's nothing." She called out to Zero before running after him. The two of them entered the school and made their way up the stairs to the headmaster's office, until Yui tripped over her feet and fell. "Ow." She muttered as she tried to get up, but fell back as she stared at her knee, seeing a trickle of blood flow down her leg.

Zero stopped midway the moment he smelled blood, his eyes glowing a crimson color. He looked back at the girl that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, seeing the scrape on her knee and feeling his instinct boil. "I should really watch running up stairs." She muttered before looking up to see Zero kneel next to her. She felt a bit relieved, but at the same time, scared by the way he was glancing at her injury; he had the eyes or a predator wanting to devour its prey, and it looked like she was the prey.

Yui started to scoot away until he grabbed her leg, pulling her back towards him. Slowly, he bent his head down and drew his tongue across the trail of blood, making her shiver. The ravenette found his actions very disturbing and unlike him, making her have the desire to stay away from him.

Without warning, she kicked him and tried to make a run for it. She tried to jerk herself down the stairs, but the silverette grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Yui feared for herr life when she felt his tongue trail up her neck. "Z-Zero what are you-" She was cut off when something sharp pierced that same spot, and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. She felt her strength start to leave her, but she had enough to push him off. "Zero stop this. Get off!" She was able to unlatch herself and pulled away, giving him a horrified glance as she saw his collar and mouth just drenched in blood, fangs glistening in the moonlight.

The ravenette heard her partner call out her name from the hall, and watched him screech to a stop at the top of the stairs with a worried expression. The moment he saw the silverette's clothes and Yui's neck covered in blood, he raced down the stairs, pulling the terrified ravenette behind him and giving Zero a cold glare. "What did you do!?" Zero didn't answer, only take in what just happened. He glanced back at Yui, who hid herself behind the Keyblade Wielder, and then turned towards the floor; he couldn't say anything to her, not after what he did.

The three of them heard Yuki calling out Riku's name, and her fast-approaching footsteps grew louder with each step. "Riku you shouldn't run off li-" She froze when she saw blood and the silverette Keyblade Wielder keeping Yui behind him. "Z-Zero, what did you. . ." She trailed off with a horrified expression. The silverette couldn't say anything to her except for a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"I wonder how I expected this."

Everyone jerked their heads to see Kaname staring down at Zero with a cold glance from the top of the stairs. "Has the smell of blood made your true instincts take control?" Zero lowered his head before the brunette turned to Yuki. "Please inform the headmaster on what has happened. I will try to calm down the Night Class. I'm sure the smell of blood has them in a frenzy."

"A-Alright. Thank you, Kaname." Yuki rushed off to the headmaster's office before he turned to the Keyblade Wielders. "As for you, head to the infirmary to clean yourselves up. I'll have the headmaster see you shortly."

"Um okay. Come on, Yui. Can you stand?" With no response, he lifted her off of her feet bridal-style before carrying her down the hall towards the infirmary.

* * *

After cleaning off the blood, Riku carefully placed the gauze around her neck. He pulled back to wipe the remaining tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She muttered in return as she lowered her head. Riku gave her a concerned look and gently placed his hands over hers. He heard the door open and saw the headmaster step inside. "I had a feeling this would happen. I'm still curious as to why his body won't accept the blood tablets."

"Blood tablets?" Riku raised an eyebrow as the headmaster sat in a nearby chair. "You see, Zero's been keeping a secret he's held for four years, and he's been in a terrible condition ever since."

"What kind of secret?" Cross turned towards the ravenette. "Surely you know what secret I'm talking about." Yui's eyes widened as she tensed up in fear, having Riku clutch her hand in comfort. "Those fangs, eyes with a blood-colored lusture, the look of a predator waiting to devour its prey," She lifted her head towards the headmaster with the same frighened face she had that night. "He's a vampire, isn't he?" Cross nodded with crossed arm. Riku turned to face him. "Vampire?"

"He's not the only one," Cross replied. "All of the Night Class are vampires too." The two Keyblade Wielders stared at him with shocked expressions. They never really thought that the Night Class were vampires, but it explained why they gave off such a strange vibe. Yui strayed closer to her partner and clutched his arm.

Cross continued to explain. "You see, the Night Class has been hiding the fact that they're vampires from the school to avoid panic among the Day Class. They're doing this nder the orders of Kaname, who is a Pureblood vampire. Purebloods are basically the highest class of vampires; Anyone who disobeys them are killed on the spot."

As the two continued to listen to the headmaster, they both started to understand the Night Class's motives, how Zero became a vampire, and other situations involving the Disciplinary Committee. Once the explanation was finished, Yuki rushed into the room and asked if the ravenette was alright after what happened. Yui replied tha she'll be fine and that she just needed some rest.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki spotted Riku heading to class and started to run towards him."Is Yui alright?" She asked once again while pulling on his arm to stop him from walking. The siverette nodded to her. "She said that she just needed to take it easy, and said that she didn't want classes to interfere with that."

"I see," Yuki let go and lowered her head with half-lidded eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry tha had to happen. If I knew that Zero would-"

"Don't go blaming yourself," Riku interrupted while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yui told me that she scraped her knee on the stairs, and thus shed blood. Didn't you say that some vampires cant't control themselves when they smell blood?" The brunette nodded in response. "Then what's your fault? Zero was just following his instincts. How can you blame him?"

Yuki looked up at him. "You're right. I probably shouldn't worry." The two of them heard foosteps and turned to see Zero stepping toward them. "I see that Yui isn't with you," He lowered his head and relaxed his shoulders. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I wouldn't be surprised if either of you held a grudge against me."

"That's not it at all," Riku replied while pulling away from Yuki. "Yui will be fine and from what she told me, she doesn't blame you for it. So don't beat yourself up on it." Not hearing an immediate response and seeing the uncertain look on his face, Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, darkness will always find its way into a wounded heart." Zero nodded before the bell rang for their first class. As the three of them headed towards the classroom, Riku looked behind him towards the Moon Dorm. _Yui, please be careful._

**Me: Finally done with this chapter. I honestly had no idea as to how Riku and Yui would find out that Zero and the entire Night Class were vampires. So then I started watching Vampire Knight from the beginning and I saw how Yuki found out how he was a vampire(I didn't understand how she didn't have the thought that he was a vampire when she found A FUCKING BLOOD TABLET IN THE BATHROOM!), and I'm sitting her like "Why the fuck not?" so that's why this scene looks so familiar. And I think everyone knows where Yui is heading if you know what happened the day after Yuki found out about Zero. So until then, await the continuation.**


End file.
